Colours of Our Heart
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Counterpart of the story : Colours of Our Hairs. Gwen had never thought someone like Allen exist: smart, handsome, popular and kind. But when she sees the darker side of his heart, would she paint some colours back?
1. Meeting

So this story is the counterpart of story : **Colours of Our Hair ( s/9808877/1/Colours-of-Our-Hairs)**

You may want to read that story first if you don't understand this.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Gwen**

It's the first day of school, the day of the entrance ceremony. The first years are gathering in the middle of the field when my sister, Reine, is taken by the teacher, accused of dying her hair.

That's why I told her to dye her hair. Yes, our hair colour is not considered normal here. It's damn pink. I dye my hair brown in order to avoid problem like what Reine has just gotten into.

I believe that Reine will be able to settle it by herself, so I join the other students in the morning assembly.

The assembly starts soon enough and all the students stand in the middle of the school field, waiting for the long-winded principal's talk to come to an end.

Shoot, the sun is very harsh today. I start to feel dizzy by standing up too long. Well, my body is not very strong. Unlike Reine who has the stamina of a bulldog, I get sick easily. The torture continues and they call the student representative, the president of the student council to give a speech.

This is taking too long. My body starts to lose its energy and suddenly, everything goes blank.

**Allen**

Opening ceremony for the new student is one of the occasions that I hate the most. Why? It's simply too long and I don't like to stand up and do nothing, hearing nonsense that the principal has repeated over and over again each year. It's waste of my time.

I always hope that I can just skip this ceremony, but as a second vice president of the student council, who is aiming for the position for the president this year, I can't afford to skip. I have to present myself as a proper model student.

Still, I just hope I can just skip this useless ceremony sometimes.

That's when I hear chattering among the first years.

I can barely hear what they are murmuring about, but I manage to pick up some words.

"She fainted."

I think God is on my side today, I may be able to use this as an excuse.

"What happened?" I say as I approached them, pretending to be friendly as a student leader of this school.

"She fainted because of the heat, I guess." One of the male student replies.

They have moved her from the middle of the field to the side, but are they serious? Most probably, she fainted from heat stroke, but they don't even move her to the shaded area. It's either they are purely stupid or just do not bother to help her.

I guess I'll just take this chance to get out of this annoying ceremony then.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." I say as I crouch down and pick her up, holding her closely so as to make sure she will not fall. The other students back away, simply nodding before they return to the assembly ground.

As I carry her to the infirmary, I notice her brown hair falls nicely under her shoulder, but something seems to be out of place. Is it her nose? No. Is it her eyes? No. Then I notice the colour of her eyebrows. It's pink.

Hmm... So she dyed her hair. Well, it's not like I care very much about it, she will be in more problems if she never dyes her hair I guess. The discipline master of this school, Mr Gaston, is very weird anyway: he likes to condemn student who has uncommon hair colour and punish them for so-called 'dying' their hair even though it's their natural hair colour. It happened once with my childhood friend, Rod, whose hair is yellow-ish orange. In the end, he only manages to convince him by showing his family photos.

I arrive in the infirmary at last and I settle her on one of the beds. Now, I have to wait for this girl to wake up. At least, this is better than listening to the endless rambling of the principal.

**Gwen**

I slowly open my eyes, just to be greeted with white colour. Am I dreaming?

"Oh, you're awake, are you okay?"

There's a voice beside me.

I turn my head to the left and find a red haired boy with a square half-framed glasses, sitting on a chair with a small book on his right hand. So this place is... the infirmary of the school? I just passed out, didn't I? Well, this is not the first time it happens, so I'm not that shocked.

"I'm fine." I reply softly, my head is still very dizzy, "Thank you."

He only smiles before he returns his sight to his book. He seems familiar, but I'm quite sure that I do not know him personally.

"Do I know you?" I ask out of curiosity.

His eyes widened upon hearing my question. Nevertheless, he stops reading for awhile and face me, "I'm Allen Rosencrantz, the second vice president of the student council of this school. You can at least, pay a bit of attention to the ceremony this morning."

Oh, my bad. I did never pay attention at all, since I was very dizzy, but I guess I can recall the president and vice president of the student councils being called to the stage this morning to give out a few words.

I should apologize for my negligence.

"Sorry."

Allen chuckles. He seems to be amused, even though I do not know the reason why.

"I know it, the ceremony is pretty boring, right."

That's something you'll never expect from the member of student council. Nevertheless, I nod in response.

Suddenly, the door opens with a loud voice following it, "Gwen, are you alright?!"

That must be Reine. Allen stands up as Reine reaches the side of my bed.

"Well, I guess I should take my leave now since the ceremony is over. See you..."

"Gwen Kreiss." I simply say.

"See you, Gwen."

Thus he left.

* * *

What do you think?

R&R

I'm quite busy so I'm not sure I'll be able to update quickly, but I'll still try to update ASAP! Hope you enjoy the story :D


	2. Term Assignment

Soooooo, here is the next chapter! I never think I can upload the next chapter so fast, but yeah, here it is! (I manage to write at school)

There may be some parts of the story that do not tally with the other part. Please pardon us if that happened because this is an individual work after all.

For the review :

Mew-Star-Mew : Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to catch up, but you know, we have different writing styles and somewhat Reine can finish her story much more faster than me. Don't worry though, I'll try my best to keep up!

Imagine believe : Curious? Just continue reading and wait for the next update! Thanks for reading :3

That's all I think, enjoy the story!

Oh wait, DISCLAIMER I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Gwen**

"Term assignment?"

"Yeah, the theme for this year is 'potrait'" Yuri, the president of the Art's Club explains to me, "So, you have to draw a portrait of someone, any media is accepted."

I simply nod. I have decided to join Art's Club to pursue my passion in arts when Reine join Karate Club.

"Due to some circumstances, we will be drawing lots to decide who'll draw who." She continues.

Okay, I don't really care who the target is, as long as the person is worth of it, I don't mind. In fact, I prefer drawing lots. I do not know anyone whom I can ask to be model for arts assignment; I'm not really close with people from my class. If all else fail, I've even thought of asking Reine to be my model, but I know she won't be a good model (She can't sit still for a long time). So yeah...

The girls start to squeal over their preferences as Yuri announces the lots, "I hope I get Allen as my model!"

"Nooo, I want Allen to be MY model!"

Allen? Apparently, he is more popular than I thought. I never see him face to face since that first day of school, but he did appear in front of all the student body in some occasions such as orientation briefing.

Maybe I was really lucky that day. I heard from the seniors and girls in my class that he is kind of perfect in some sense. He's good at sports, smart, and kind, someone you want to be your friend or maybe boyfriend for the girls.

I didn't really realise it the first time I saw him up close, because I was having a severe headache, but he also has a handsome face. Yes, I said he's handsome. I seldom say that someone is good looking or attractive, but I guess... Allen is really one of the rare case...

Nope, I'm not attracted to him, not in the slightest.

I'm just a bit flattered because he helped me last time, that's all.

Yuri came back with a small box that she had filled with papers with different names of the popular boys and girls from this school.

Everyone starts to pick the lot one by one, starting from the second years followed by the first years.

"Gween." Suddenly, Felicity, my friend from junior high school cries out, "What should I do? My model is _that _Neil Forrester!"

"Huh, who's that?"

"You don't know him? He's the school's delinquent! Well, he's the sole reason we're drawing lots for this project, right? No one wants to get him as a model after all, what if I get beaten in the process?" she continues, her face shows a lot of fear.

Oh yeah, I do recall something like that. There's a rumour going round the school about a delinquent with blond hair. I also remember Reine mentions something about someone called Forrester in the Karate Club.

"Umm... You may want to ask Reine for this. He's in Karate Club right? Don't worry, Reine won't let anyone beat her friend." I suggest, trying to calm her down.

She thinks about it for awhile before eventually nod, but I can still see that the fear never leave her.

"Gwen, it's your turn."

"Okay."

I proceed to approach Yuri and place my hand inside the box, taking a piece of paper in the progress.

I open the folding slowly and it reveals the name as...

Allen Rosencrantz.

I don't know whether I should call myself lucky or not at this point of time, but this... is something that completely changes my fate during my high school years.

**Allen**

Everything's good, if I continue like this, it won't be long before I'll be elected as the president of the student council.

I'm about to return to my class from student council meeting when I hear someone called my name.

"Umm... Allen?"

I turn my head backwards to see a brunette girl standing behind me, a sketchbook in her hands.

"Yes, may I help you?" I ask politely.

This girl... As I look closely, I seem to recognise her face.

Oh yeah, this is the girl who fainted during the opening ceremony of the school. If I'm not wrong her name is... Gwen Kreiss.

"Is it possible for me to ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"The Art's Club is having term assignment and we need models for the drawings. Do you mind... being my model?" she asks shyly.

A model? I know that I'm popular and good looking, very fitting to be a model, but it doesn't appeal to me to sit still for hours, waiting for someone to draw the picture of myself. However...

Hmm...

Firstly, it's not a wise decision to refuse someone who needs help (as a member of student council of course), especially a girl.

Secondly, the Art's Club has been exhibiting their artworks during open house and other occasions for years. If she can produce a good artwork of me, it may be a good platform to boost my popularity.

Thirdly, she's quite cute.

"Sure, it's not a problem." I answer, plastering a smile on my face.

Her face brightens up and she eventually smiles at me, "Thank you."

Okay, she's even cuter when she smiles.

"Then, can I see you after school today?" she asks again, "In the Art's Room."

"I have another student council meeting after school, how about tomorrow?"

She nods enthusiastically, her smile never leaves her face. Is she really happy that I agree to be her model? Well, it's me after all. I should consider working as a model in the future.

Okay, now I need to go back to the classroom before the next lesson starts.

"Then, see you tomorrow, Gwen Kreiss."

**Gwen**

Shoot, why did I feel so happy just because he doesn't mind becoming my model?

Moreover, he remembers my name? And here I thought I will always be someone who is easily forgotten, just come by and pass by in an instant, like what happens in my class.

Lately, I've been thinking too much about this matter. Maybe I should just rest for today, I can't start the assignment since he's busy after all. I'll wait for tomorrow. Somewhat, I feel that I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Extra**

After everyone had taken the lots, it's time for Yuri to take hers. Just as she's about to put her hand inside the box, her friend, the vice president of the Art's Club, took the box from her hands.

Yuri was a bit confused but she didn't say anything.

"For you, you need a special lot!" she teased her, giving her a piece of paper instead of the box.

She looked confused, but nevertheless took the paper and read it.

It said : Rod Braxton.

"Eh, why?" she asked, hint of pinks could be seen on her face.

The other girl giggled, "Well, everybody knows that you had a crush on him since childhood! You should just make him your model!"

Yuri's face turned deep red as the girl's laughed. As the other members left the Art's Room, Yuri once again looked at the small paper in her hand, a smile was plastered on her face.

* * *

The extra is just for fun!

Anyway, what do you think of the story so far?

Sorry that the progress is quite slow compared to Reine's part.

R&R. Thanks for reading XD


	3. Truth

Thank you for the review for the last chapter!

I'm so happy that the story is progressing!

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

**Gwen**

Allen comes on time to the Art's Room as soon as the school bell's ring, signalling the end of the school's time for the day.

I prepare the canvas and the paint on one side and a chair on the other side, for him to sit on.

I gesture for him to sit down and he follows obediently. When I realise it, he looks even more gorgeous up close. How come I never realise it the first time we met? The thoughts of having him as my model makes me a bit nervous, but all my worries disappear the moment I pick up the brushes and paints.

I'm doing sketch today and I pick blue as the base colour, thinking that it will suit him: as the symbol of order in this school. His steel blue eyes match the colour as well. I don't really like making black and white sketches, they can't portray the feelings and emotions of the subjects.

I proceed to pick the brush, picking the smallest brush available so as to create a smooth feeling to the sketch.

Both of us remain silence throughout the whole process; thankfully it doesn't take so long. I'm just drawing sketch after all, I feel bad if I have to make him sit there for a long time doing nothing. I know it will be very boring.

"You've already finished the drawing?"

I nod, taking the canvas up and turn it towards his direction so he can see the sketch that I just made. He looks at it carefully before eventually smiles, "Your drawing is very nice."

His smile is very charming, but somehow I feel there's something else behind his smile.

"Thank you." I smile back at him, "The model is very nice after all."

He laughs at my remarks. We spend a bit more time, talking about the continuation about my projects before he leaves.

I put the sketches back into the easel. I stare at the canvas, now filled with soft blue lines, that creates an image of Allen Rosencrantz. Now that I take a better look at my own artworks, I realise something important.

This is wrong.

Somehow, there's something wrong in the sketch. Something is missing, but I don't know what it is. I guess I have to redo it all over again, but I don't want to bother him further as I still have to do paint drawings and dry brush painting.

Sigh, never mind, I'll just go home and think about what should I do to improve on the sketch.

The sky is starting to become darker in colour. I quickly pack up my drawing equipments and put them all in my bag, walking briskly out of the Art's room, not wanting the rain to ruin the work on my way home.

I decided to use the back gate since it's getting late and I can reach the bus stop sooner from there. I'm on the way down on the staircase when I heard a suspicious sound. As I climb down the staircase, the sound gets louder and louder and eventually, I can make up that it's the sound of someone's moaning.

I can feel the chill on my spine. Who's that?

As I turn on the next floor, I see two people on the other side of the staircase. Are they having sex? Here in school?

I'm about to turn around and run away, but my bag accidentally hit the mop near the cleaning locker and it falls, creating a loud sound. The guy quickly realises my existence and turn his face towards me. This is not good, I should get away from here quickly, but then his face stops me from moving.

That red hair and blue eyes... Allen?

**Allen**

Shit, someone saw me.

I turn around and see a girl, staring at me and my partner whose I don't even remember her name, with surprised face. No wonder that she's shocked. I'm a model student at school, a member of student council to add on, and me? Doing inappropriate things at school? No one would have guessed that.

Now that I take a better look on the girl, I can see who that girl is. That girl is... Gwen Kreiss. Oh well, I should have predicted that she can come this way when she go home.

I think she realises that it's me. She quickly runs away when I glare into her eyes.

Okay, a timid girl likes her... She should be easy to handle.

As soon as the school end, I go to the second floor where the first year's classrooms are located. Everyone look at me curiously as I walk in the hallway. Well, seniors rarely come to the junior's classroom, but no one can change the fact that I'm popular even amongst the first years.

I proceed into classroom located at the end of the hallway, class 1-A, where Gwen had said her class is.

"Umm, are you looking for anyone?" a girl from the class asks, unable to conceal the excitement on her face. She must be another one of my fans.

"I'm looking for someone named Gwen Kreiss, is she in this class?" I politely ask back, faking a smile in the process.

"Oh, if you're looking for her, I think she's in the infirmary. She fainted during PE lesson just now."

She fainted? Again?

"Okay, thanks for the information." I reply. The girl smiles back at me and return to her friends before squealing in joy.

I guess I have no choice but to go to the infirmary.

As I reach the infirmary, I see her on one of the bed, staring to the empty field from the window. No one else is here and the school's nurse is out. Perfect.

Gwen quickly realise that I'm there and her eyes widened in shock.

"There's no need to be so shocked."

"There ARE a lot of things to be shocked at." She replies sternly.

I shrug, completely understand what she means.

"Are you going to tell your friends? The teachers? The whole school?"

She doesn't answer and simply turn her face back to the direction of the window.

Playing hard to get? I know she's attracted to me since she asked me to be her model for the Art's assignment.

I approach her slowly, climbing on the bed, cupping her face with my hand, so she will turn her head and look at me.

"How about we strike a deal? You won't tell anyone about what you saw yesterday and I'll _do it_ with you."

* * *

I have a question! What do you think will Gwen do?

Please give me your opinion cause I still don't know as well.

Thanks for reading, R&R


	4. Infirmary

Thanks for all the review! Anyway, I'm sorry this is a bit awkward, because that's how I see him and don't worry, there's a reason behind everything which will be exposed in the future chapters!

Reine : I'm not you, I won't punch him -.-

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Allen**

"Get away!" Gwen shouts as she pushes me back, releasing herself from my grasp. Her push is very weak, I realise, but nevertheless it has caused enough shock to make me back down from the bed.

Well, no one has been able to reject me before and I always think that no one will, until today...

"You're interesting."

**Gwen**

Allen starts to laugh his heart away. Does something hit his head? He just asked me to do inappropriate things with him and now he laughed as if nothing had happened.

The fact that Allen is not a real model student is already a big surprise for me. I don't need any more surprises.

"Okay, now back to the business, I really need you to keep it as a secret. So, what do you want?" he asks, suddenly become very casual in front of me. I guess, it's his real self now.

I don't know how to answer. I don't have anything that I need from him anyway, but suddenly, I have an idea.

"Stop doing _that _at school and I won't tell anyone."

**Allen**

Huh? What did she just said? Stop doing that at school? What benefit she will get from me not having sex at school?

Yet, I choose not to question her request. This is a winning situation for me, in fact, I was planning to stop for awhile to avoid the risk of being found out. At least, I was planning to stop until I become the next president of the student council.

"Deal." I simply say.

The next day, I go to visit Gwen at her class again. I do promise her to be her model and a man will never take back his words and promises. Anyway, I need to make sure that she hasn't told anyone and won't tell anyone ever.

When I arrive at her class, again, a girl approaches me and asks, "Are you looking for anyone?"

"I'm looking for Gwen Kreiss."

The girl looks confused, but she eventually says, "She's in the infirmary... I think."

Infirmary? Again? I may as well check the infirmary first before coming to the class next time.

"Thank you." I say and smile before proceeding to the infirmary, again.

As I enter the infirmary, I can see Gwen on one of the bed. She's awake, but her face shows hint of exhaustion. She looks at me for awhile before looking away.

"Do you live in the infirmary or what? How often do you spend your time in the infirmary during school period?"

"Umm... four or five times a week?" she replies weakly.

That's basically almost every school day. This girl is really weak I guess and I heard from Rod that she has a twin sister in karate club. Now I wonder if what Rod told me is the truth. If yes, that's one hell of a difference.

I sit on the chair beside the bed, "If you're always here, why do you come to school anyway? You can always stay at home, study, and sleep."

She rolls on the bed, her face is facing my direction now.

"There's nothing to see at home." She says as she buries her face under the blanket, "You know, when you go to school, you can see the atmosphere, the people, the colours of life."

She continues, eyes staring straight at me, "There's nothing I can see at home."

I guess she really loves arts and people, I can see it from her eyes. When she was talking just now, her eyes (not her body) seem to be gleaming with energy and passion, something that I have never seen on her before.

"Well, if you keep being like this, you won't even be able to study. It won't be long before the school kicks you out, the term exam is coming."

Gwen doesn't response and she remains silence. Maybe she already realises it long before or she doesn't give a damn about studying.

"So, back to the point, you don't tell anyone right?"

"Did you come here just to threaten me again?" she seems to be annoyed now.

"Since when have I come here to threaten you?"

"Since yesterday." She replies sternly.

I can't help myself but to laugh. It's really my first time seeing a girl like Gwen. She seldom talks but she likes to rebut people's sentences. Furthermore, she is not easily swayed by me, she really is an interesting girl.

Actually, I doubt this girl will tell anyone. Judging from the other's behaviour in her class (and the fact that she almost spends her entire school period in the infirmary), I don't think she is close to anyone in the class. But, she may tell her sister already.

"You haven't answered my question. Did you tell your sister?" I ask, trying to clarify my doubt.

She doesn't answer.

"Hey, Gwe..." I stop in the middle of my sentence.

She's asleep.

How can she fall asleep in the middle of an important conversation?

I look at her sleeping face. She sleeps contently as if she has nothing to care for in the world. How lucky do I need to be in order to be able to be like her, free of problems and worries?

I instinctively put my hand on her hair, stroking it along the way. Her hair feels nice under my hand. Looking at her innocent face reminds me of something.

That time, she was smiling.

Now that it occurs to me, I feel like seeing her smiling face again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	5. Break The Ice

Thanks for all the reviews for the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Anyway, I may fasten the pace since I need to catch up with counterpart of the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

**Gwen**

It has been a few days since I made the deal with Allen. Since the beginning, I don't have the intention to tell anyone, not even my sister. Well, it's not my business after all. However, this guy keeps pestering me about it. Every time we meet each others, whether it's during break when he visits me in the infirmary or during the modelling session in the art's room, he will ask at least once if I already tell anyone about it.

Today, I make the appointment with him after school for my term project. As usual, he comes on time, right after school.

"Do you tell a..."

"If you don't stop asking, I will tell everyone." I cut his sentence. Really, I'm fed up with his question.

Allen is a bit surprised, but eventually he laughs, "Fine."

When I take all the necessary equipment from the cupboards, suddenly it occurs to me, "Hey, why do you care so much about it?"

Allen remains silence for a while, before he asks me back, "Why did you dye you hair brown?"

Oh, so he knows about it, "To avoid problems."

"It's exactly the same reason. Now that I am the president of the student council, I need to avoid problem."

Oh yeah, he has been elected as the president of the student council a few days ago. Well, I can't say anything if he is the president now: having a bad reputation will bring him down in an instant, or even bring down the whole reputation of the school.

"Anyway, congratulations for the promotion."

"Thanks."

I look at the canvas at the topmost row of the cupboard, extending my hand, trying to reach it, but apparently I'm not tall enough. I try again before I feel something touching my shoulder. Allen is standing directly behind me, with ease, he takes the canvas board I've been trying to reach.

Shoot, he's too close and I can feel my heart beats faster. Up close, I can see his facial features better, how every lines and colours creates a flawless shape of his face. What a face he has, it's something I rarely see in people. No, I'm not going to be swayed by his looks. My train of thoughts are disrupted when I see something behind his left ear, something of different colour with his overall skin tone. A scar?

"Here." He says as he passes the canvas to me.

"Oh, t... thanks."

He only smiles before he returns to his seat.

"So, what are you going to do today?" he asks.

"Dry brush painting," I answer simply.

His face tells me that he actually doesn't know about the term, nevertheless, he nods, pretending that he knows about the work that I'm going to do. I can't help but smile. Sometimes, it amuses me how a man can have so much pride in them.

"Hmm, at last, you smile."

"Huh?"

When I think about it, I don't smile so often after I know more about him. Well, why should I force myself to smile when I don't want to anyway? However, after some time, I feel quite relaxed being with him. Maybe because now, we don't have anything to hide from each other, so we're here, being our true self.

"You look cuter when you smile," he continues, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheek and I look away, trying to hide my face from him. I... don't like being called cute, it's embarrassing. Well, I want to say the same thing for him too.

* * *

A few days later

I am preparing for the next lesson in class, when a girl approaches me, a notebook in her hand.

"Hi, you're Gwen Kreiss, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Tina!" she says, her short brown hair gleaming under the sunlight.

"O... okay, nice to meet you." I reply, unsure how to reply. I'm not good at dealing with over enthusiastic girl like her.

"Hey, hey, hey, I want to ask something, you are close with the president of the student council of this school, right?"

"Allen?"

"Oh! This is a scoop! Yeah, he's been trying to find you in class multiple times and some students saw him entering the infirmary during breaks when you are there!" she continues.

So? What is she trying to say?

"Okay, thanks for the information, bye!" with that, she bolts out of the classroom.

I don't even say anything. Nevermind that, I really don't understand that kind of people.

* * *

The next day, the girls from my class approaches me as soon as I enter the classroom.

"Hey, Gwen, so it's true that you're going out with Allen Rosencrantz, the president of the student council?" they ask almost at the same time.

Huh? Where do they get that conclusion from?

"Look."

They show me their I-pad, screening the page of Seishun Flash. Okay, I've heard about this. Seishun Flash is a website owned by Editorial Board of this school, for them to practice journalism, but actually the contents are all about juicy gossips about this school. I heard that even the teachers do not know about the existence of this website. At first I thought that it's just a rumour, but apparently, the website does exist.

I read the title of the page, it reads in bold : "Love Blooms in The Infirmary"

Seriously, they can't make it lamer than this.

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	6. His Girl?

**Allen**

"Hey, you never told me you're dating with the older Kreiss!" Rod exclaims as he put his hand around my shoulder.

"Huh? You mean Gwen Kreiss?"

"It's in the Seishun Flash." He says as he shows me his phone, screening the page of Seishun Flash.

Okay, so the whole school thinks that I am dating Gwen Kreiss now? That doesn't sound too bad. Well, I don't hate her. In fact, I feel at ease whenever I'm with her. I don't need to pretend as a model student and maintain my behaviour and speech, it's very tiring doing that everyday, you know?

"Maybe." I say, shrugging. I don't really mind, it may as well deter the girls who are trying to get close to me. It's also very tiring to reject every one of them each day.

"Whoa, I don't know that you have something for talkative and powerful girl!" he continues, nudging me repeatedly with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Talkative? Powerful? Gwen's none of those.

"She's very quiet and very weak, are you sure we are talking about the same person here?"

"Gwen Kreiss is Reine's twin, right? Reine is very good in karate, one of the best among the girls!"

Now I start to doubt the power of the school's girls' karate club. I have heard that it's considered one of the best in the region, but maybe that's just a fluke or some false information; how could it be one when one of their strongest members is only as strong as Gwen Kreiss?

"Yeah, but just to tell you again, she's quiet and VERY weak." I repeat myself.

"Okay then, I don't know her personally, so I have nothing to say. Oh, it's time for the next lesson, see you later, get along well with her, will ya!"

At last, he left my class.

Soon, the history teacher enters the class, starting the lesson promptly. I try to pay my utmost attention at the teacher, but he's just too boring that I can't stay focus. That's when I catch a glimpse of people in front of the old gymnasium from the window.

Isn't that Gwen? There are five other girls other than her in front of the unused building. I think I know them as well. I vaguely remember their faces. That's when I remember, I think, they are the girls that I have been sleeping with.

That smells fishy.

**Gwen**

A group of second year seniors came to my class this morning, saying that they were looking for me.

Why do I know they are second years? Their collars have green linings. Just for information, first years collars are red, second years are green, while third years are blue.

"Gwen Kreiss, come with us for a while." They said.

I followed them, not bothering to ask any questions and now here I am, in front of the old gymnasium of the school with five seniors in front of me.

"So..." one of the girl approach me, she doesn't seem to be pleased at all, "Is it true that you're dating with Rosencrantz?"

I quickly make the conclusion; they are the girls who have been sleeping with him or at least their avid fan girls.

I shake my head, telling them the most honest answer I can give. The girl grits her teeth, grabs my collar, and pushes me towards the metal doors of the building.

"Don't get so cocky!" she spats, "So you purposely spread the false information to the whole school so he will take notice on you? So hopeful aren't you? Just because he's a bit nice on you, doesn't mean that you two are dating!"

Why? I never do anything wrong. I don't even say anything to the editor of that website. I try my best to suppress the emotions inside me, but I can't. I can feel my eyes getting teary each seconds now.

"Hoo, so you realise your mistake already? Go there and reflects on your stupid hope."

She opens the door and throws me on the floor inside. The other girls, each holding a bucket full of water now, laughs at me as if I was a joke. They start to splash me with water and laugh even harder.

It's cold.

Why do I have to undergo this kind of thing?

**Allen**

I ask the permission from the teacher to get out of the class, saying that I have a student council matter to do, when I actually go to the direction of the old gymnasium where I saw Gwen with other suspicious looking girls.

When I reach there, the first thing that I see are the girls are gone and the gym door is half open. I quickly go to the direction of the gym and I can hear people's voice from inside. They must be there.

"Hey, what are you girls doing here? This area is out of bound." I say as I enter the gym, pretending to be there of coincidence.

"Rosencrantz!" the girls squeal upon seeing me.

"Look!" one of the girls continues and says proudly, "We're helping you to get rid of the nuisance!"

I take a look at the direction she is pointing at. Gwen is there, knees on the ground, her body is drenched with water. What did they do to her?

"That's what you get from being cocky!" she retorts as she throw a chalk at her.

Gwen winces when the chalk hits her face and I can see the tears on her eyes. At that instance, I feel something inside me just snap.

**Gwen**

I hear a loud banging sound. As I look up once more, I see Allen, his face filled with fury and his hand is on the metal door.

"Don't mess with MY GIRL!" he growls.

Upon hearing him, the girls soon run away in fear.

"Gwen, are you alright?" he says as he approaches me and crouches down, his face full of concern.

Why is he so kind to me? Shoot, I can't take it anymore, I reach for his shirt and let my tears flow. Soon, I can feel his hands around my back. He strokes my back gently... and slowly as I let each drop of tears falls to the ground.

**Allen**

I can't bear seeing her tears. I just feel it.

It's all because of that stupid Seishun Flash. I shall complain to them later. Soon, I can feel her sobbing subsides.

"Since when I've become your girl?" she asks, still in between her sobbing.

What did she just say? She just breaks the mood, she really is not romantic at all.

"And that's the first thing you say to you saviour?"

She remains silent. I know that she's not officially my girlfriend, but that sounds nice to me and after all that happens, it's better to go with the flow.

"Starting from now."

She eventually looks up, her eyes shows a lot of confusion.

"If you don't want to be bullied again, just listen to what I said."

**Gwen**

Right. It's much safer if I just go with the flow, but being this guy's girlfriend? No, it doesn't bother me that much. It's not like I plan to find a real boyfriend soon.

I guess, even though he did _that_ kind of things, Allen is still a kind guy in heart.

I slowly nod and he smiles at me.

"Now, you need to change your clothes, let me bring you to the general office." He says as he stands up from his position.

I nod again and when I stand up, my head suddenly feels very heavy. The moment I realise it, I am falling to the ground once more and everything goes black.

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	7. Reason

Done with the help of imagine believe

Will try to upload the next chapter tonight!

* * *

**Gwen**

I open my eyes slowly. Oh, I'm here again.

As long as my memories serve, I faint again when I stand up in the gymnasium... That's when I realise...

I quickly take a look at my clothes. They are dry, but they _are _not mine.

Suddenly, Allen comes in from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh, Gwen, you wake up."

**Allen**

At last, she wakes up. Seeing me coming in, she quickly cover herself with the blanket, her face is red.

"Did you..."

Oh, I think I know where she's getting at.

"Yeah, I did." I tease her, "It's such a pain to change all your wet clothes, especially your..."

She doesn't let me finish my sentence, throwing the pillow to my face. I catch the pillow with ease. Well, her throw doesn't have much force after all.

Now her face is even redder. She's so easy to tease. I can't help but to laugh at her innocence.

"I'm just kidding." I say in between my laugh, "The nurse helps you change, I told her you fell to the pond."

She ignores me. Oh well, apparently, I just make my new girlfriend angry. She's quite cute when she's angry as well.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of something: her term exam. If she spends most of her time here, how will she do on that exam?

"I'm just joking, don't be angry." I try to reassure her, "Hey, why don't we study together?"

"Huh?"

"It's near term exam and since it's established that we're dating, why don't we do things that boyfriend and girlfriend do once in a while?"

Gwen seems to weigh my offer carefully, before she eventually asks, "Where?"

"Your place?"

"I don't want Reine to see us."

"My place?" I offer, not putting too much hope in it. I'd usually prefer to go to Rod's to study, but today _she_ shouldn't be there and the thought of bringing Gwen to Rod's is just… awkward.

Much to my surprise, she says "I don't mind."

Hey, hey, hey… after what she saw of me, she still agrees to come to my place?

**Gwen**

I never expect him to suggest us to study together, but I guess it's not a bad idea. Somehow I know he won't do anything weird in his house.

After school, we walk to his house, which is quite near from the school. It's two-storey and painted mostly in white.

We settle ourselves in the living room. "You can ask me anything you don't understand."

"Ok, thanks."

I'm feeling like revising for Chemistry today. Chemical Equilibria, Ketones, Alkanes, Alkenes, Allenes…

Hey, that sounds like his name.

"Oh, I believe we haven't met before,"

I look up and see a dark-haired woman with fair complexion stands a few metres away. Allen immediately stands up, so do I. She smiles at both of us. She has a beautiful smile, covered with red lipstick.

"Mother." Allen greets. "She is my friend."

Mother? She looks so young: I bet she's only in her early thirties.

"I'll get you guys some drinks."

She walks into the house and soon I hear some sound from the kitchen. Allen immediately sits down and continue studying.

"Allen? Can you help me?" she calls.

Allen doesn't move. Maybe he doesn't hear it. "Your mom calls you."

Without saying anything, he stands up and walks inside.

What happened to him?

**Allen**

Why is she here? I thought she should be away with her friends on some whatever trip.

Despite me pretending not to hear her call, Gwen nudges me. I guess I have to go.

When I enter the kitchen, she stands before me with her arms crossed. I knew it: she only wanted to call me.

"Your girlfriend?" she asks, "So you like scrawny girls?"

"At least she doesn't have some unhealthy desire towards much younger men."

She smiles and corners me to the counter. "Oh, yeah? Aren't you the one who has unhealthy desire towards your own mother?"

Our lips are so close, and I can feel her breasts pressing against my chest. I try to push her back, but she holds my arms firmly. In our struggle, I accidentally hit one of the glass; it falls to the ground and shatters into pieces, creating a loud sound in the process.

"You are not my mother." I hiss. "You're just some lowly slut who tricked my dad into marrying to."

She cups my face into her hand. "A slut, you say? A man-whore doesn't have a right to say I'm a slut."

Ugh. She's right. I'm just as nasty as she is, I guess.

"Umm, Allen?"

Both of us turn at the direction of the kitchen's door. Gwen is there, her eyes opened wide in shock and horror.

She's the last person I want seeing me in a position like this. Damn it!

"Get away from him!"

Gwen?

That slut walks towards her with her arm raised. "You dare to say that?!"

Once again, something snaps inside of me.

**Gwen**

Is she really his mother? Allen quickly stands between us and pushes her away. "I won't let you to take another thing I treasure!" he roars. After that, he grabs me and we walk away from the house.

We then arrive at the park when Allen suggests we should sit down first.

Okay… I don't know how to say this. He looked angry, sad, and scared at the same time. He stares into the green grass in front of us as he begins to speak.

"She's my stepmother." He begins, "My mother died because of sickness when I was a kid.

"One night, when I was fourteen, she came into my room, locked it, and… forced me to do it with her. That's my first time."

He takes a long pause as my heart is filled with indescribable emotions.

"My dad didn't believe me, and she told my dad that I was having… wet dreams. Yeah, right, it was more like nightmares, you know? My dad went on rampage on me, telling me I was a… abomination or something like that for lusting over his precious wife. Bloody hell! She isn't even worthy enough to clean my mother's shoes! Anyway, that ended our relationship." He takes a deep breath. "Since then, every time my dad went out of town for work—which he often does—she would force me to please her.

"I was told that people would only hear those who stand above them, so I figured that I have to have enough power so that people would listen to me. That's why I'm running for the council, aiming for president, keeping my grades high and everything, because it was only then they begin to _listen_. However, I can't get rid of the nightmares she gave me… my first time… and those nights she forced on me. I thought having sex with other girls would try to help me, but… yeah, you found me out."

He then lets out a very rueful smile. "Well, maybe my dad was right: I'm an abomination."

I'd never thought…

Instinctively, I put my arms around him and pull him closer. "There's no child born an abomination." I tell him honestly. "Including you."

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	8. Raisins

I try to write faster since I need to catch up with the counterpart of the story.

I'm sorry if it's a bit weird since I'm quite in a rush.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

**Allen**

At last, the results of the term exam come out. I take a look at the board, as usual, I am the first on the list. Since first year, I've been maintaining my position as the smartest in my batch and I'll always maintain it without fail.

I proceed to take a look at the first year's results on a different board. I wonder how Gwen does. I haven't met her again since she last visited my house.

Her words on that day still echoes in my mind. I want to believe in those words... and somehow, if it's her, I feel that I can always believe...

It's not funny if she's out of school just because of bad term results.

I try to find her name among all the students' name, starting from the bottom part (the name list of those who needs to see the teachers for any reasons including bad results). I let out a relief sigh when I realise that her name is not there.

I proceed to see through the list from the bottom, but I don't see her name. Until I reach the top.

I think I need to go to the infirmary now.

**Gwen**

Allen suddenly comes in the infirmary, "You never told me you're the top student among the batch."

His face shows a bit of annoyance.

Oh well, it's true that I don't have time to revise on most of the subjects, but I never say that I have any difficulties catching up with my studies.

"You never ask me how I did in class." I answer simply.

Allen sighs, prompting me to laugh at him. It's his own fault for taking conclusion too fast.

"Well, at least, you're not going to be kicked out of this school." He eventually says, his smile is back on his face.

It's nice to see him smile again.

I don't know that he has such a bitter past. Yeah, since that incident, I haven't seen him smiling so often, except the fake smiles that he use to greet the member of student body with.

"Gwen, it's been bugging me all this time," he suddenly asks, "You're good at arts and studies, but your body is very weak, are you sick or something?"

I remain silent for a while.

I guess, since he told me his past. I can tell him a bit about myself (moreover, we are supposed to be a couple). It's not like I try to hide it, but... I don't really enjoy talking about this to other people. They always judge.

**Allen**

Her eyes are showing hesitation. Maybe this is not the correct time to ask, I've wanted to ask her a few times before, but I always push away the thoughts, thinking that she might be heavily insulted or depressed if I ask.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

She shakes her head slowly.

"It's okay. I'm not sick," she answers, "It's... lack of nutrition."

Huh? I've expected some more serious answers like some life-threatening disease or something similar, but lack of nutrition? This is not a joke. No wonder she doesn't have the energy that she needs. No wonder her body is so...

Okay... I. Should. Not. Judge.

We remain silent for a while, before I decide to ask again, "So, how is it so?"

"I only eat _some_ kind of food."

"Oh, you're picky?"

"Shut up."

She is picky. Conclusion: Everything is her own fault for being picky. Sigh.

"You can't be picky, you should eat more nutritious food, such as meat, I guess."

She looks away, "I don't like meat."

"Then eat more vegetables."

"I don't like vegetables."

Huh?

"So what do you like?" I start to become impatience. I haven't met anyone as picky as her before.

"Umm... I eat raisins."

Raisins? Can she at least pick something with more nutritional value than those black things.

"Other than that?"

She looks at me for a while before she looks away once more. Don't tell me...

"Only?" I ask, trying to clarify my doubt.

She eventually nods. That's crazy. I guess, picky is an understatement.

Somehow, I feel something sparks up in my heart, something similar to the feeling when I decided to pursue my studies and the student council's position. It feels like a challenge to me. I shall make her eat and be healthy again.

**Gwen**

Stop calling me picky, I'm _not_ picky. I just don't like most foods so I refuse to eat them, that's all.

"No wonder you're so weak."

Shut up, I have enough of that comment already.

"Okay, it's decided, starting from tomorrow, you'll eat proper meal with me!"

Huh?

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	9. Determination

Hahaha, I upload three chapters today! Quite a good accomplishment!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

**Gwen**

Since I told him about my body having lack of nutrition, Allen has been coming to the infirmary with... lunch box.

I've told him that we are not allowed to eat in the infirmary, but he said: "We can as long as we're not seen. If we're seen, I'll just make it so we can."

Isn't that called abusing of power? But oh well, when I think that he's doing it for me... He doesn't have the obligation to.

To put it simply, I feel happy.

Yet, it doesn't mean that I will eat.

I really don't like eating (except for raisins). No one can force me to eat until now, including my parents and Reine of course.

Reine learned how to cook to find what food I will eat. It's still an ongoing effort.

Just like her, Allen is quite persistent.

First day, he brought black beans (He said that it's small, round, and black. Because I like raisins, I should like it as well). I declined, I don't eat any kind of beans.

Second day, he brought proper lunch with rice and eggs, I pretended to be asleep.

After that, I always make reasons not to eat. I feel bad at him, I wonder if he made all of the food by himself. However, no matter what, I won't eat if I don't want to.

Just... no...

**Allen**

Today, should be around the tenth time I come to the infirmary with the objective to make Gwen eat, but she's just so stubborn.

She always makes up thousand reasons not to eat and I've gone through the burden to prepare all of those foods each morning. But I won't surrender. Once I've made up my mind about something, I won't back up halfway. I won't stop until I see her eating proper meal in front of my own two eyes.

She won't eat heavy food, so today, I decide to bring cookies.

To be exact, raisin cookies.

I don't usually bake. To tell the truth, yesterday was the first time I baked and apparently, it turned out okay. Maybe I have a hidden talent in baking.

Break is early today and I go to the infirmary as usual, bringing with me the lunch box I have prepared.

As usual, she's lying down on one of the bed, the one nearest to the window. She immediately covers herself with the blanket when she sees me entering the infirmary.

"No, you're not pretending to sleep again today."

She doesn't respond. Now, I guess I need to give her a _punishment._

With one swift movement, I pull away the blanket.

**Gwen**

What? What is he trying to do?

He comes closer and put his hands around my waist.

"Wait, Allen that..."

I break into laugh. Shoot, it tickles, I can't stop laughing.

"Kreiss! This is the infirmary, be quiet!" the school nurse shouts and at last, Allen stops tickling my waist.

Nice, now, the school nurse will doubt my purpose of going to the infirmary each time.

"Not enough?" he asks, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Fine, I'll wake up."

He proceeds to pass me his lunch box and opens it.

"Raisin cookies, you better eat now."

I look away. No, even though they have raisins, they are still cookies. I know he's annoyed by me, I'm wasting his efforts, but I...

Much to my surprise, this time, he takes one of the cookies, takes a bite, and leans forward towards me.

Eh?

He puts his hand on my face, forcing me to open my mouth and presses his lips against mine. He then forces his tongue inside my mouth, but I feel something else there. When he breaks the link, he quickly put his hand over my mouth.

Shoot, I can feel the blood rushing to my cheek.

**Allen**

If she doesn't want to, I guess I have to resort to force.

Her face is red like tomato now, but I know she hasn't eaten the piece I have passed into her mouth just now. Soon, I can feel, her jaws moving slowly.

Now, that's what you call a progress.

When I see that she has finished with the piece, I let go of my hand.

"That's... my first kiss." She says, her face getting even redder each seconds now.

Upon hearing her words, I feel the blood rushing to my cheek.

Damn it, I thought that won't be a problem, but when it's her... I feel... different... I wonder why...

**Gwen**

Why did he kiss me? Why did he try so hard just to make me eat? I don't understand, but when I think about it... it's him after all...

After spending some times with him, I do realise that one of the most prominent features of Allen is his determination.

Well, once he is determined to do something, he won't stop halfway I guess, including making me eat properly.

Well, he just makes everything becomes very awkward.

He remains silence, but I can see a hint of pink on his cheeks. He proceeds by giving me the rest of the cookies.

"How is it? Now, you must finish the rest." He says.

To tell the truth, I don't know about the taste. I'm so surprised when he kissed me that I didn't have the time to think. Not wanting history to repeats itself, I take the lunch box and slowly pick up another piece.

**Allen**

Gwen has been eating more food since that day. We are on quite an awkward term with each others because of that, but at least she eats.

She eats very little, but I guess I can't force her to eat. I feel that will be wrong. I guess, I should just wait for her to make her own progress and in the meanwhile, do my best in my part by making better food.

So, today it's muffins.

To be exact, raisin muffins.

However, when I enter the infirmary, I see someone else standing beside her bed.

He wears the school uniform with red striped collars and his hair is pale blond. A foreigner? I don't recall this school having foreign students.

He's having a chat with Gwen and she is smiling. They seem so happy together. Somehow, I feel very annoyed by the scene.

Gwen quickly realises that I'm there and she calls out to me, asking me to come closer before she eventually introduces me to the foreigner.

"Allen, this is William. He's my childhood friend. He just transferred to this school today." She says, her hands gesturing towards the pale boy, "Will, he's Allen, my... senior, the president of the student council of this school."

I bow at him and try to smile, hiding my annoyance towards the new student. I'm the council president, after all.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is William Regison, but you can call me Will."

Now, the way he speaks makes me even more annoyed.

* * *

Here comes Will! Now, what will Allen do?

Anyway, if you don't know Will, he's from Harvest Moon Sunshine Island and I'm too lazy to write his full name here (Google it if you're curious, I used to remember his full name but now, I already forget).

I use will because we (me and Reine) think that he is the most suited. You'll see the reason in the next few chapters.

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	10. Why?

Oh, oh, I make a fanart for Reine Kreiss! Find my account in deviantart : Argent55 if you want to see! It's in HM A New Beginning Style!

I will make Gwen soon!

And maybe Neil and Allen in school uniform if I feel like it :3

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon.

I do not own any of the characters except Gwen Kreiss, my OC. Reine Kreiss belongs to imagine believe.

* * *

**Gwen**

William Regison, he's my childhood friend. He lives in the neighbourhood until we reach 13, when the three of us (including Reine) entered Junior High School. He had to move back to his home country, United Kingdom, because of his father's work and he also continued his study there.

But today, I met him at school.

"I bid everyone good morning, my name is William Regison." He introduces himself as transfer student.

The girls squeal when they see him. Well, he's quite good looking and he's a foreigner, a kind of people who you rarely see around this area. I wanted to say 'hi' to him since we were close friends, but the girls soon were crowding over him. Oh well...

After the first period is over, I went to the infirmary because I feel dizzy. I had been thinking again and again, does he remember me? Maybe I really should talk to him later.

The bell rings, it's break period. Suddenly, the door opens. I have thought that it would be Allen, but much to my surprise, the one who approaches me is someone else.

"Will?"

"Nice to meet you again, Gwen." He says with a smile still as gentle as ever.

"Nice to see you again, it's been three years." I say, smiling back at him.

Both of us then proceed to talk about the past three years, about our lives. He never changes. I'm glad he's still the same Will that I remember, gentle and caring as ever.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the door opening again. Allen just enters the infirmary. I quickly introduce both of them to each other.

Allen is my... senior, yeah, senior.

I don't feel like introducing him as my boyfriend to Will. First of all, I'm (so-called) dating him because of circumstances. I don't think both of us deserved to be called a couple. Well, we did kiss, but that's...

Nah... Our relationship... is nothing but circumstances...

I have to remember always, but why did I feel uneasy because of it?

I try to brush off my thought, that's not something that I should be worrying about.

Will proceeds by introducing himself to Allen, followed by Allen, bowing slightly to him. After that, both of them stare at each other, keeping silent in the process. What's with the tension?

"Oh, Gwen, I make some muffins today." Allen eventually says, turning towards my direction while passing me his lunch box as usual.

"Thanks." I smile at him, "Raisins?"

"Of course, I know you won't eat otherwise." He replies before ruffling my hair. Lately, I've been feeling weird when he touches me... but I don't hate it.

"My angel, you are having a proper meal now!" Will says, his face showing a lot of expectation.

Blood rushes to my cheek and I look away, "I told you to stop calling me 'angel'."

Will only laughs, "Speaking of which, I bring your favourite Sultana Raisins from England. I will bring it to school tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you, Will!" I reply, unable to hide my excitement. Okay, I love Sultana Raisins. It's very rare in this area, so I hardly ever taste it, but I still remember the flavour when I ate them in Will's house few years ago.

"Nothing is a problem if it is for you, Gwen." He says, "I need to go now, I still have to settle the administration matters with the school. See you again, Gwen."

He takes my hand and kisses the back of my hand before heading out of the infirmary. He really never changes.

There is silence for a while, before Allen eventually asks, "Your childhood friend? He seems to be very close to you."

"Is that a problem? I don't get out of the house very often and he used to play inside my house with me during our childhood days."

Allen doesn't say anything anymore and he takes a seat beside my bed, still without any words from his mouth.

I open the lunch box and pick a tiny part of the food (I pick the part with raisins on it), putting it in my mouth and chew it slowly.

It's sweet.

* * *

"Will?" Reine asks.

"Yeah, he's back from England."

Reine seems to be in a deep though before she eventually sighs and says, "Things are going to be troublesome."

Huh? I wonder why she said that.

**Allen**

That William guy, apparently, he is Gwen's childhood friend. He's very polite and he has manners, but I don't like how he treats Gwen. Wait, it's not how he treats her that makes me annoyed, but her response. I don't know, why do I feel so annoyed when she smiles and blushes because of other people? I don't like this feeling at all.

I am about to enter the infirmary when I see someone waiting in front of the door, it's William. He quickly greets me when he sees me.

"Good afternoon to you, Allen Rosencrantz."

I only bow slightly, not even feeling like forcing my smile right now.

"You are here to see Gwen, right? What is your relationship with her?"

Huh? What is his problem?

"That's rude of me, asking you a question straight away. Yesterday, I went to Kreiss household to greet the family and I was invited to dinner there. Much to my surprise, Gwen did not touch any food except raisins. You must have known about her condition that she is only willing to eat raisins, am I correct? Nevertheless, she accepted food from you. So, let me ask you a question now, what is your relationship with Gwen Kreiss?"

That's one long explanation, but his question, what does it has to do with him? Is he her guardian or something?

"I'm her boyfriend." I tell him simply, not bothering to act in front of the new student.

His eyes widened in shock. Is it that shocking? I thought at least he have guessed.

Now he stares at me, his eyes showing doubts and other negative emotions, something that I didn't see in him yesterday. I think I get it now.

"Well, well, I see the childhood friend has a hidden crush on the girl. How crushed he must feel when he heard that she already has a boyfriend."

"And that comes from someone whom she doesn't even recognise as her own boyfriend. What did she said yesterday? Oh, I remember, her senior. I bet you plead and beg for it until she can't refuse since she just has that kindness of heart."

Tch, he pissed me off.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opens and the school nurse is there.

"What are you boys doing here? If you're looking for Gwen Kreiss, she's inside. I have to go out for awhile, please maintain low voice when you're inside." She says.

Both of us apologise to her and enter the room at the same time.

**Gwen**

I see Allen and Will enter the infirmary at the same time. Oh, that's something. I wonder if they become friend already.

I smile at both of them.

"Hi, Allen. Hi, Will. It's funny to see you guys together."

Allen shrugs, "Apparently, the new guy here was lost and he was near to cry that I have to escort him here."

Huh?

"At least, it's not weird; I'm new to this school. I'm still better than the lame president of student council of this school who doesn't even know how to properly greet people." Will says.

What? Why are they...

"Hoo, I see someone who only knows how to pretend to be polite in front of my eyes." Allen continues.

They are stupid.

**Allen**

I see William about to open his mouth for the next sentence when something flying towards my head.

What's that? On the floor, I see a box of raisins. To be exact, two boxes of raisins. Oh, she hits William as well.

"Get out if you come here only to argue." Gwen says sternly.

William quickly apologises to her, but I'm not going to listen that easily. Especially when I know she actually doesn't want us to go.

I remember her eyes when she saw both of us entered the infirmary. She seemed to be so happy.

Damn it, this is all because of William. He's damn annoying.

"Allen, get out." She continues, staring at me, her eyes show sadness instead of anger.

"You are not worthy to be called her boyfriend if you can only make her angry." William says in a low voice, careful so his voice wouldn't be heard by Gwen.

He's damn annoying. I put her lunch box on the side of the bed before I get out of the room.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tune and keep reading!

R&R


	11. Cookie

Sorry for the slow update, I've been drawing lately. If you want to see artworks of Gwen and Reine, find my deviantart account, argent55!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

Enjoy the Story!

* * *

**Gwen**

I can't stop thinking why Allen and Will can't get along with each other. Usually, Will is agreeable and pleasant person. Although Allen can be annoying at times, he is actually quite... nice at heart. Why won't they just get along well?

In addition, they verbally argue with each other in the infirmary. Sigh.

I tell this to Reine who simply shrugs and say, "I told you, things are going to be troublesome."

She is not helping.

Suddenly, I have an idea.

"Reine, can I ask you a favour?"

**Allen**

Yesterday, I left Gwen's lunch box with her and I didn't meet her at all even after school, so today, I bring her share of food using a paper bag.

Just when I reach the infirmary, I see William walking towards the same direction as me, just when I wanted to _greet_ him, the door to the infirmary is opened.

A pink haired girl comes out from the room, her face is identical to that of Gwen Kreiss. She must be the rumoured twin sister of Gwen, Reine Kreiss.

Well, although their face is almost the same, their bodies are obviously not. Reine Kreiss is obviously at least two sizes bigger than her sister, and I'd have to admit she has a nice (and bigger) bust compared to her sister's.

I wonder whether Gwen's will ever reach that size if she eats more.

"Looking for Gwen? She said she doesn't want to see both of you." She said while juggling two boxes of raisins on her left hand, "And she allowed me to use this if you guys won't listen."

Is she going to throw that boxes of raisings like Gwen did yesterday? It's true that she is more muscular than Gwen, but I still doubt her power. She's still her twin sister after all.

Much to my surprise, William quickly bids goodbye to her and tells her to say his greeting for Gwen. He's such a coward.

"You better run for your life." He whispers as he walks pass beside me.

Huh, what is he talking about? Ignorant of his remarks, I approach the pink haired girl.

"I..."

Not even having a chance to finish my sentence, I feel a sudden huge force hitting my forehead and I fall to my butt.

Ouch.

What the hell was that?

I rub my forehead. Damn it, it hurts, it must be swollen red by now. That's when I realise something on the floor; a box of raisin.

I look up to the girl and now, she's juggling just one box.

"So? I can always take another box from Gwen, you know."

Now I understand why that William guy gave me a warning.

Now I will not doubt the power of this school's Karate Club.

"No, thanks, I've had enough." I say. Right, now that I know, I don't want to have any problem with this girl. That's when I realise; I can just pass her the food.

"Do you mind doing me a favour? Can you pass this to Gwen, please?" I say while standing up, still trying to be polite in front of other people. I guess a bit of that is habit as well.

"Oh, ok, sure." She says, accepting the paper bag I pass to her.

Since I have nothing to do, I proceed to go back to my classroom.

It's boring...

And my forehead hurts...

**Gwen**

"They're gone." Reine says, throwing a paper bag to my side.

I swiftly catch the paper bag and open it to see what the content is: two raisins... cupcakes? Muffins? Okay, I don't care, at least I know they're food.

I pick up a tiny part and eat it, leaving the rest uneaten inside the paper bag.

Reine sighs, "Poor Allen."

"Why?"

"He has gone through a lot of problems making that for you and you don't even eat it." She continues.

"At least I try it." I reply softly.

**Allen**

I just hope that Gwen's sister is not there today, so I can go to the infirmary and have a chat with Gwen like usual.

When I reach there, I see younger Kreiss comes out of the room.

Upon realising my presence there, she simply says, "Looking for Gwen? She's not here today."

She's not here? That's news.

"Is that so, thanks." I say as I walk away.

"Hey," suddenly, I hear her calling out to me. I turn my face back.

"Thanks for trying to make her eat," she says, smiling slightly, "Good luck."

I can't help but smile, I guess she really is a picky girl even at home.

"No problem." I reply as I wave my hand back at her.

Now, I need to find Gwen. I wonder where she is, if she's not in the infirmary, the first possibility will be the classroom, but I check the classroom already and she's not there. I go to the cafeteria, but she's nowhere to find as well.

Hmm, I wonder where she is. At least I know she's at school, so my search is not vain, but I don't know anywhere else to go since I've never seen her outside the infirmary before.

I walk around aimlessly around the school, hoping to somehow meet her coincidentally. God bless my soul, I see her under the tree in front of the library building.

"Hi, Gwen."

She looks at me, her hand holding a book and she wears a pair of spectacle. I never know she has a sight problem.

"You look so cute with your glasses on."

She looks away and I can see hints of pink on her cheeks. She's always so easy to tease, I can't help but to smile sincerely every time I'm with her.

I sit down beside her, "Did you eat the sponge cake I gave you yesterday?"

She remains silent for a while before she answers in a soft voice, "I did."

"You're lying."

She looks away. It's obvious to me that she's lying. Yeah, I know that she doesn't touch the food whenever I'm not around.

"A dishonest girl will be given a _punishment."_

Gwen quickly puts her book in front of her, blocking me from her side even though her effort is futile, "No, no more tickling!"

I can't stop laughing now. She's so cute. She never ceased to amuse me and I never feel bored beside her. Chatting with her is fun, teasing her is something else.

Huh, why? I feel that I can list countless reason why I want to be with her.

"Allen?"

Oops, I think I'm spacing out.

"Nah, I won't tickle you, but today you must finish at least one cookie."

"One piece?" she asks with a pleading voice.

"One whole thing."

"One half?" she asks again.

"Oh, so you want two?"

"Okay, one full circle." She finally surrenders.

I pass her the paper bag. This time, I have added almond to the cookies. Well, almond contains a lot of protein that raisins do not have so I guess it will make a good addition to the cookies as the main supplement of her nutrition.

She eats like a chipmunk, picking a tiny part of her food before chewing it for half of eternity. However, I never feel bored waiting for her to finish. it's very amusing to watch, her expression when she eats is just priceless: so innocent and defenceless.

It takes her almost the whole thirty minutes break period to finish the whole cookie. Well, I do spend some time searching for her in the first few minutes, but still, she takes very long.

"You're so slow."

"Shut up." She says as she finishes the last bit of the cookie.

"Good girl." I say as I pat her head and stand up, "I need to go back to class now, the lesson is starting soon."

I take a look at her, she remains sitting down, but I feel something off with her.

"Are you okay, Gwen? Need me to bring you to the infirmary?"

"I'm okay." She says in a soft voice, her breathing is ragged.

"You don't look okay to me at all."

I crouch down and pick her up, she tries to struggle for a while, but eventually calm down and stay still.

Her body is burning and her face is red.

It doesn't look like the usual problem. Something is definitely wrong with her.

"Gwen? Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer and her breathings become faster and uncontrolled. Damn it, this is not the usual thing when she just needs to go to the infirmary and that's it, I think she has a very high fever now.

I am on the way to the infirmary when she coughs badly and I feel something sticks on my clothes. It's red. Blood?

Shit.

* * *

Thanks for reading! What happen to Gwen? Stay tune!

Don't forget to R&R as well!


	12. The Truth within the Lies

Done with the help of imaginebelieve! Enjoy this chapter guys ^^

* * *

**Allen**

I immediately bring her to the infirmary, and I can feel that her temperature is spiking up.

Shit.

God, if you exist, don't let anything happen to her. Please. I beg you.

On my way to the infirmary, I see William and his eyes widen as he sees Gwen in my arms. "Gwen! What happened to her?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"I'll call Reine."

I simply nod. I don't care about her; I just want Gwen to be alright.

The infirmary nurse doesn't seem to be much alarmed when she sees Gwen unconscious.

"She coughed up blood." I tell her.

That's when she realises that this is not the usual case of Gwen fainting because she only eats those black things.

I put Gwen down on the bed when the nurse checks on her. "I think we need to bring her to the hospital."

**Reine**

"Reine!"

Will suddenly bolts into my class. Some of the girls immediately turn their heads and they flash a glare at me.

Will sure is popular. Maybe he will compete with Allen in Mr Popular if that title does exist.

"Gwen fainted!"

"Eh? Again?"

Lately, Gwen has been eating more kinds of food and gaining some weight; I guess I have Allen to thank for. So, what happened now?

"There is some blood in her uniform."

"What?!"

I immediately rush to the infirmary with Will. Allen is there, with Gwen on the bed; she is sweating profusely.

"Allen Rosencrantz!" I approach him. "What happened to her?!"

His face is pale, and for the first time after seeing his face so many times, I see no confidence in him. "I gave her a cookie then she coughed up blood."

Wait, cookie?

"You made it?"

"Yeah."

"What's inside of it?"

"Eggs, milk—"

"I'm not asking for your whole recipe, just tell me your toppings!"

"Raisins and almond."

Shit. I knew it.

I want to get angry at him, but I can't. I know Gwen won't talk about it to Allen. It's not really his faults.

"Gwen is allergic to nuts." I tell him. "Severely allergic, if I may say."

"She never told me…"

"I guess so too." I admit. "When we were kids, Gwen tried some nuts, macadamia I guess, and then she coughed up blood. After she recovered, she took some ground nuts, and the same thing happened. Next were almonds, and that time she even had high fever."

I take a deep breath, "Since then she is afraid of trying new food and she only goes for the one she knew she would be safe eating: raisins."

Allen hits a nearby wall in anger. It makes me remember the first time I see his face: I think it's a façade. I feel he's been putting on nice, but fake smiles in front of others and I feel that beneath that "nice guy" attitude, there is something darker… something painful inside of him. Of course I never told Gwen about what I thought of him. But anyway, this time I feel that his expression is genuine.

The three of us follow Gwen to the hospital, where she is immediately attended to. As we've suspected, the doctor told us it's anaphylactic shock.

"She should stay until her fever comes down."

"Thank you, doc."

Allen sits down in silence in front of Gwen's room. This is the first time I see that kind of expression in him: defeated, regret, sorrow…

At least that tells me, whatever darkness he might have in him, he does care about my sister sincerely.

**Allen**

Reine told me, the doctor said she'll be alright, but it still doesn't make up for the fact that I made her ended up like this.

What kind of boyfriend am I? I don't even know what she can or can't eat. And now… she's there, behind that door.

I… I can't forgive myself.

No, it's not about she is my girlfriend or whatever… it's just…

The fear when I saw her coughing up blood. The pain in her eyes at that instant.

No. I can't see her in that state again.

"Reine,"

"Yeah?"

"Anything else she can't eat?"

"You called yourself your boyfriend while you have no idea about her?" Will says. "I have nothing to say,"

"You—"

"All kind of nuts for sure." Reine cuts in. "I don't dare cooking her something containing peas as well."

"Meat? Seafood?"

"Should be fine, but in small amount since she rarely eats them." Reine replies. "I usually put a bit of meat in her raisin-rice."

"What the hell is that?"

"Like I said, raisin-rice. I cooked the rice with raisin so that it will have raisin scent. It helps." She continues, "Oh, she has sensitive nose. She doesn't like the fishy scent."

"What do you usually do?"

"Put some spices, not the strong ones. And cook a tiny bit of everything."

The list goes on and on and on until Reine finally says. "I have a book containing all the recipes for the food she will eat… with a bit of force."

"Huh?"

"I compiled it on my own. Wanna take a look? I can bring it tomorrow."

"That's very nice of you."

"That should be my sentence." She replies, "I have to thank you for… trying to make her eat. I mean, yeah, I've never seen someone who will go to that length for her."

She stares at me and for the first time, she gives me a girlish smile. "That's very nice of you, Rosencrantz."

Her smile reminds me a lot of Gwen's, but it's not hers. I know they're identical twins and everything, but that doesn't change the fact I prefer Gwen's smile a lot times more than hers.

I want to see Gwen smiling.

I want to… be the reason that she smiles.

I guess… no, I know… I genuinely care for her.

**Gwen**

When I open my eyes, I can see the white lamp over my head. Where am I? This is of course not the infirmary.

I can see an IV line is attached to my arm. Oh, well, so it ends up like this.

Maybe it's my fault for not telling Allen about my allergy.

"Gwen,"

I turn my head and see Will is walking towards my bed. He sits next to it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I see, you scared me to death, angel…"

"I'm sorry," I say. "But stop calling me 'angel',"

Suddenly, Will takes my hand and when I'm about to let it go, he tightens his grip. "I have to tell you something."

"W-what?"

"I came back because I want to be with you,"

Eh, what?

"When I heard he's your boyfriend, I thought I can let you go as long as you're happy with him, but he didn't even know you're allergic to nuts!" Will says, his voice raising. "Leave him and be with me, Gwen! I will take care of you!"

"Will…?"

My relationship with Allen is nothing but circumstances. That's what I've been telling myself. And yes, I've known Will much better than I've known Allen, and vice versa.

Logically, I should be with Will. He knows me and my every quirks, and I know he'll make an amazing boyfriend: the ideal boyfriend.

Furthermore, he doesn't do _that_ in school.

**Allen**

William comes out from Gwen's room. Hell, I didn't even notice he went in because I was too absorbed learning about Gwen from Reine.

"She wants you in,"

I nod and go inside the room.

Gwen is leaning on bed in a half-upright position, staring at the window.

"You were looking for me?" I ask, taking a seat next to her bed.

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry I don't know you're allergic to nuts."

"It's alright."

Silence falls between us. Much to my surprise, Gwen is the one restarting the conversation. "I need to talk to you," she says, not averting her gaze from the window.

"Okay,"

"I… I won't tell anyone about your secret, you don't need to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore."

Huh? Pretend?

Okay, she might not be my real girlfriend, but my feelings for her… they are real!

"Gwen—"

"I don't want to be your 'girlfriend' anymore." She replies, "Leave, Allen."

"Is it because of Will?" I ask, my voice rising slightly.

She merely nods.

I see. So that's how it is.

**Gwen**

I can hear him closing the door.

Will shall make a better boyfriend, I'm sure.

Allen is flawed: pretentious, arrogant, and pushy.

Yet, if I have to choose, I know I will choose Allen over him.

That's why I can't stay in our circumstantial relationship. That's why I can't stay being his girlfriend just because of a post in Seishun Flash saying so. That's why I can't be his girlfriend because he wants to make sure I tell no one about his secret.

Not because I don't want to be his girlfriend.

A cold teardrop falls onto the back of my hand. I've never expected it to hurt this badly.

* * *

Just when they realised their real feelings in the midst of their fake relationship, Gwen decided to end it! What will happen after this?

Stay tuned to find out ^^

Thanks for reading :)

RnR!


	13. For Real

**Gwen**

"I broke up with him,"

Reine stops practicing her kicks and climbs to the bed that we share. "Did I hear you wrongly? You broke up with Rosencrantz?"

"No. I did break up with him."

She frowns. "What happened? I mean… why?"

I don't know how to explain it to her; everything is just too complicated. "Things happened."

Suddenly the pain in my chest comes back, followed by the tears. "Things… happened."

Reine puts her arms around me and somehow, that night, we cry together until we've dried up our tear ducts.

**Allen**

I try to keep myself busy during this winter holiday by doing any kind of paperwork for student council. It's not because I want to appear as the ideal, hardworking president; I need something to divert my mind from Gwen Kreiss.

When the clock strikes twelve, I decide to take a short break. I go out from the student council room and walk down the hallway. Maybe I should grab something from the vending machine.

That's when I bump into William. "Oh, hey," I greet him rather half-heartedly.

"Good afternoon, Rosencrantz."

"What are you doing here?"

"Extra classes," he replies, "so I can catch up with the rest of the cohort."

Oh, yeah, I remember that he's a transfer student.

"How's Gwen?"

Both of us are obviously shocked as we asked the question at the same time.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"No, I didn't." he says, confused. "I really meant to ask how Gwen fares."

"We broke up, and since then we don't keep in touch." I tell him bluntly. "I thought you knew that?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't visited her since she turned me down. I thought I should give the two of you some time to be together."

Will mutters a quick farewell before he walks past through me.

She turned him down? And I thought she told me she broke up with me because of him? Was my hearing faulty, or was she being weird?

**Reine**

"Gwen, it's time to eat."

I bring the tray to our rooms, although I know that whatever I do, Gwen most probably would let the food cold and cries her heart out.

Since her breakup, Gwen goes back to her old habit of raisin-exclusive diet. It's getting increasingly difficult for me to sneak some meat inside her porridge because she will spend her time separating them if she ever eats them.

I have exhausted my brain just to make her eat. I wonder what Allen did to her so that she followed his words.

I take my equipment bag. I can't stay for long since I have to go for training although it'll make me feel equally awful.

At home, I see my broken-hearted sister, at school, I see my broken-hearted self.

Oh, well.

**Gwen**

Now that we're on the second year, our classes are moved up by one level. The colour of our collar stripes, too, changed.

I wonder what this year's art project will be. Hopefully that will occupy my mind enough not to think about Allen anymore.

Just as Reine and I walk towards the school gate, I can see a distinctive red head among the crowds. I hold my breath, knowing that it's him, now with green-striped collars.

When he notices us, he walks towards us and hold my hand, "We need to talk."

Reine lets go of my other hand and silently walks away. I immediately grab her wrist, "Wait, Reine!"

She shrugs me off easily. "I don't want to hear your couple's talk."

With that, she walks into the school building in silence (she seems to be much quieter during the holiday, I wonder what happened to her).

"What do you want?" I ask him sternly, avoiding his gaze at the same time.

"I want you."

"Huh?!"

In one swift movement, he pulls me and kisses me, right on my lips, before I can say anything else. I try to break free from him but I can't overpower him.

How I wish I have Reine's strength.

I can see the other students are staring at us, some whispering to the other. This is so embarrassing.

"Y-you should behave properly as the president of the student council," I tell him once he breaks the kiss.

"I don't care about that right now."

His blue steel eyes are so cool and alluring. "You… no—I love you."

I can feel the blood shoot up to my head when I heard those words and I quickly look down. Is this for real?

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"For real?" I ask, my heart beating furiously in my chest cavity.

"Real."

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say.

Here we are, Allen Rosencrantz is asking me to be his girlfriend for real.

I throw myself to him and put my arms around him. I can hear his laugh, the first time I hear him laughing, as he hugs me back. "Thank you, princess."

"I'm not a princess, don't call me 'princess'." I tell him as we pull apart from each other.

"Well, for me you are a princess."

I can't help but smile at his words.

* * *

For the next chapter, both 'Colours' series will be updated simultaneously! Sooo.. stay tuned for the twin's story!

Please rate and review! ^^


	14. Arms Crossed

Hi, this is a collaboration with imaginebelieve, so the story is the same with the chapter in Colours of Our Hairs, just different POV.

Yep, enjoy the story and yeah, thanks for all the review as well!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

**Gwen**

It's been a month since the school reopens, since Allen and I officially become a couple. Well, because of his confession that had successfully attracted a lot of attraction, our names become well-known throughout the whole school, especially the first years (even though some of them only know me as the student council's president's girlfriend).

It's very embarrassing, really. There's even a picture of the two of us kissing in front of the school in Seishun Flash (That journalist girl, Tina, apparently was there and she took a picture of it).

Since that day, Reine has become noticably quieter. At first, I thought it's because she's tired from all the trainings she has to complete before the Karate tournament. However, I realise soon enough, that it is not the only reason. During dinner and even in the room, she has become very quiet.

Until today...

Today is the day of the Karate tournament. I can't go there since the match started since the morning and I still have to attend lesson (even though I end up staying in the infirmary again the whole day). So, I wait patiently for her to come back in the evening.

The door bell rings and I open the door to see Reine, crutches on both hands, bandage on left leg. Oh, she must have pushed herself too hard. Nevertheless, she has an ear to ear smile, something that I rarely see since... I don't even remember actually. I guess, I was too caught up in my own problem at that time.

"Oh, Gwen, before Seishun Flash put it on, I'll just tell you." She suddenly says.

"What?"

"I'm dating Neil."

"Are you serious?" I ask back instinctively.

_That_ Neil Forrester? Isn't he the school's delinquent? Allen has told me about him as well. I guess, Reine is just that kind of girl who doesn't care about it. But...

I guess, I have to make sure that Neil Forrester won't do anything to my sister.

**Allen**

As third year now, the class is focusing on revision of all the subjects for the upcoming national examination. Because of this, I am not able to spend more time with Gwen. It's not that I can't catch up with the revision, but there is so called boring and long-winded additional classes that are compulsory.

I do feel very blessed, to be able to have Gwen as my girlfriend now. Before, I never thought of it, having girlfriend(s) or whatsoever. Yet, after I met Gwen, everything just changes.

It's early in the morning; I've just settled myself on my seat when I see a familiar figure on the hallway.

I quickly stand up and get out of the classroom, "Gwen? What are you doing here?"

Gwen looks at me, her eyes shows fear and anger at the same time. That's when I realise, she's not alone. Beside her, stands another familiar figure: blond hair, violet eyes. It's the school's delinquent, Neil Forrester.

"What are you doing to her?" I growl.

"How about you yourself?" he asks her, "Do you know what kind of guy your boyfriend really is?"

Damn it, does he... know about it? He's ignoring me. I'm about to go to him when I hear a loud voice.

"Allen Rosencrantz!"

I turn at the direction of the voice, it's Gwen's pink-haired sister. Somewhat, she's hopping desperately to my direction. She shrugged Forrester out of her way and point directly at me.

"I have a business with this guy!" she says, staring at me intensely.

"I heard… unpleasant things about you." She continues, before looking away at her sister for a while and stares at me again, "Did you… really…"

Shit. She heard about it as well and I thought I have did my best so there'll be no rumour whatsoever.

**Gwen**

Shoot, where does she heard about it from?

"Who Allen is… is none of your business," I quickly interject.

"It's not mine until he is dating you!" she raises her voice. "I don't want you to be his other prey!"

"I'm not his prey!" I raise my voice, unable to hold it anymore, "At least he is better than a blond who keeps getting into fights with gangster!"

"What did you say?!" she shouts in fury.

"Reine, I'm sure Allen can explain this," the other blond guy, who has been standing beside Neil Forrester the whole time. Oh, yeah, I think Allen once told me about him, Rod Braxton, Allen's childhood friend.

"He better does." she growls.

"I have nothing to say." Allen replies calmly.

"You don't know what he's gone through." I back him up.

"So you know what Neil has gone through?!" she ask back. "Do you need me to force you? I don't have raisin boxes, but I still have my fist."

I see her clenching her fist. Shoot, if it continues like this, she will definitely hit Allen. Knowing what probably will happen next, I quickly jump in between Allen and Reine, trying to block her fist.

**Allen**

Everything happens so quickly.

"Shit!" the sister shouts and Gwen falls to the ground.

Her hands holding onto her left cheek that was hit and I can see bead of tears on her face.

Again, I feel something just snaps inside of me.

I quickly grab her collar tightly and raise her from the ground. Soon, I feel someone grabs my wrist, exerting a strong force on it. Neil Forrester... He's glaring at me. I glare back at him, "I won't let anyone who harms my girlfriend gets away with it. And that includes her twin."

The pressure around my wrist is increased, prompting me to let go of the girl.

"And do you think I will let you get away with harming my girlfriend?" he growls.

I clench my fist, preparing to take him head on. I know this is not a good idea, since compared to me, he must be pro at fighting. Nevertheless, I won't back down if it's for Gwen.

Suddenly, I feel Rod grabbing my wrist strongly. I can see that he's grabbing Forrester's wrist with the other hand.

"Guys," he says, "Don't you think your priorities should be your girlfriends?"

Dang it, he's right. I was too angry that I forget that Gwen's well being should be my first priority.

Forrester lets go of my hand, Rod as well, and I quickly go to Gwen and crouches down. She's still holding on to her left cheek which is now red and a bit swollen, sobbing at the same time.

"Let's get you treated, princess," I whisper softly before lifting her up from the ground.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tune! R&R


	15. Revelation

Another simultaneous chapter with imaginebelieve. Read the counterpart of the story as well : Colours of Our Hairs.

Anyway, I make another drawings, it's Neil this time, it's just redrawing Neil with the Seishun High School School Uniform though. Find it in my DeviantArt account : Argent55.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Allen**

I carry Gwen to the infirmary and ask for an ice pack from the school's nurse.

She winces when I bring the ice pack to her left cheek. It must be hurt I guess; that was a direct hit after all.

"I'll hold it myself." She says before holding on to it, still in between her sobbing, "Thank you."

I sit beside her on the bed and put my hand around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers slowly, "my sister is a bit... violent."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

I can hear her sobbing becomes harder.

"Why... does she end up with that violent guy? I don't want her to end up being more... violent..." she says, burying herself under my chest. I pull her closer to me and pat her shoulder gently.

I don't know much about that guy, Neil Forrester. The only things I know about him, is the fact that he is Rod's friend in Karate Club and he is the rumoured delinquent of this school. However, there was one thing that I learned during our encounter today.

The fact... that he is serious about Gwen's sister.

Nevertheless, I can't brush Gwen's worries off.

**Gwen**

I haven't talked with Reine for a week now. I know, if we talk to each other, we will end up talking about our own boyfriends which is the topic that I don't want to talk about right now.

I don't want him to talk bad about Allen. I know he's flawed, but there's a reason for everything. As for Neil Forrester...

Reine is stubborn and she's the type who will believe what she sees with her own eyes instead of gossip. I admire that side of her. However, it can be a double sided sword sometimes.

I'm afraid... What if that guy is tricking her? What if that guy pretended to be nice in front of her, planning to stab her at the back later on? I don't want that to happen to Reine, she's my only sister.

I don't want to lose her.

Today as usual, I go to school with Reine, still with her crutches. We still go to school together, but somehow, we have come to agree that silent is the best policy for now. As both of us reach the school, I can hear commotion from the school ground.

Suddenly, someone come over to Reine and grab her. Everything goes too fast that I don't have the time to catch up on what's happening. I only know that now, I'm following a guy (which apparently is Rod Braxton) who carries Reine on his shoulder, bringing Reine's crutches myself.

With that he asks Gwen to take my crutches on the ground and he brings us to the gymnasium, carefully avoiding the commotion through a detour to the back gate. I can see a glimpse of golden hair in the midst of commotion.

The three of us settle in the old gymnasium and he finally opens his mouth, "We're staying here."

Reine and Rod are talking about that guy. Apparently, Neil Forrester is in the midst of fighting in the middle of the school ground with students from other school.

He is... letting himself to be beaten...

Why?

"He is breaking that cycle of fight." Rod explains. "A cycle that can only be broken through letting them to beat him as they like with no resistance."

"But… but…" Reine interjects.

"He is fighting for his freedom." Rod says to Reine, "No, it's more like he's fighting to protect you."

He is... fighting to protect Reine? But it doesn't change the fact that he is the school's delinquent!

"Then why am I here as well?" I ask.

"He doesn't want them to mistake you as Reine. Well, you guys are twins."

...

Does he care about for me? And I thought he hates me.

"I don't want Allen to go on rampage at me if I let you go as well." He continues with a wide smile, "Anyway, Gwen, I want you to listen to me."

Rod proceeds by taking deep breath. "Neil Forrester isn't a delinquent like what you thought."

"Huh?"

"On the first day of school, he fought against the group of people who is beating him now after seeing that they bullied a guy on the way. Mr Gaston thought he purposely fought and looked for trouble and didn't believe his explanation because he was blond. Since then, that group had been picking on him, and he simply fought to survive." Rod continues, "Do you still think him as a delinquent now?"

So, he was... misunderstood? I look down and keep silent.

"Now, it's your turn, Reine." Rod says, turning at Reine again. "Allen's not as bad as you thought. By now, you know the rumours are true. I bet you might want to know his story, but Allen's… is not something I can tell you. Only Allen can tell."

"I see…." Reine ask, "Do you know his story, then, Gwen?"

"Yeah." I answer softly.

"Reine, please believe me for this once. Allen is my childhood friend and I know what he's been through."

Reine is silent for a while, but she eventually replies, "Okay, I'll trust you."

Reine then looks at my direction, "So, you know your boyfriend isn't that perfect. That being said, Neil is just like Allen. He's flawed. He may not be the ideal boyfriend you can think of, but… please, Gwen… there's much more than him being blond!"

Reine's crying.

"Why can't you understand Neil as well? Why do you only see his blond hair? You don't even look at his blond eyelashes! We are the last people who can judge others from their hair colours."

...

What she's saying is true. I dye my hair brown to avoid trouble. Reine keeps her natural hair colour, pink, to remain true to herself and I know, she's often mistaken as a delinquent because of that (Half of it is my fault for dying my hair so our hair colours are different though).

Neil Forrester... Why can't I accept him at first?

I can't stop the tears in my eyes and I come closer to Reine, wrapping my hands around her.

"I'm sorry, Reine" I murmur. I can feel her hand around me as well.

"Yeah, I guess I should be sorry for hitting you. It was actually meant for Rosencrantz." She whispers.

I let go of her and stare at her clear green eyes.

She laughs, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry because I wanted to hit him."

I can't help but to laugh at her too.

**Allen**

It's been a week since Gwen and her sister get into a fight.

Well, I won't involve myself in her problem, but I she has been in a bad mood since that day. I don't really like it.

I'm on my way to school when I realise that there are people from another school crowding in Seishun High School.

They are beating up someone. Hmm, are they stupid? Picking on a Seishun's student in the middle of its own school ground?

My sight is now fixed on the certain blond whom they have been beating.

Neil Forrester.

I think I get it.

He's trying to clear his name. So it does bother him. I can't help but to smile slightly. He does deserve a chance after all.

I approach the large group and shout, "Hey!"

Their attentions are all on me now.

I hate their expressions. They're all disgusting.

"Leave this place at once!" I growl.

All of them are unfazed and they start to walk towards my direction. In heart, I know even I don't have a chance against these people.

"You're going against the whole school if you're going against me."

One of them grabs my collar and positioned the metal pipe he has been holding in front of my stomach.

"Who do you think you are? Going against us?"

Sigh, now my collar is crumpled.

Suddenly, someone a voice emerges from the gate, "Get your ass off here quickly or I'll call the police!"

Hoo, I don't know a teacher can be so rude. Well, that's , the teacher-in-charge of Karate Club. The delinquents soon release me and run away, leaving the beaten Neil Forrester on the ground.

She approaches him and says "Well, at last you've decided to break that cycle. Congrats, Forrester."

I, too, approach him and crouch down. On better look, his bruises and wounds are quite severe. I poke him at the head. He's not moving.

"So, how long has he tried, ? You know about it right." I ask her.

"Well, he's been on the run for as long as his highschool life. I guess Reine Kreiss have him the courage to stop running." She answers, "And he's won his freedom now."

I can't help but smile, he's quite an interesting guy, "I'll call the ambulance."

* * *

Thanks for reading, R&R!


	16. Promise

Hi guys, at last I can post a new chapter! Woohoo! (I'm a bit hyper now)

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews as usual, I'm happy that people are still reading this story!

I'll try to make this as interesting as possible!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Allen**

Neil Forrester was discharged from the hospital a few days ago, no fatal injuries or whatever and the sister's fight has finally come to an end.

Yep, days return to normal. As for me and Gwen, nowadays, we spend more time in the empty space in front of the library rather than the infirmary. She has been eating more (even though it's still considered little for a normal person) these days and I can definitely see the improvement on her health.

At least, she doesn't get dizzy and faint over petty little things.

Today too, I find her under the shade, under the tree that is located in front of the library building.

"Hi, Gwen." I greet her as I as usual, pass her the lunch box and take a seat beside her.

"Hi, Allen, thanks." She replies as she takes the lunch box. She doesn't open it right away, instead, she just stares at it and continue reading the book she has been holding onto.

Sigh, she never changes. She won't eat if I don't ask her to. I look at her face and I pinch her left cheek, somewhat, I just have the urge to, "You're getting chubbier."

She looks away, prompting me to release my hand, "It's your fault."

"Nah, I'm happy with it."

She looks at me again, "I thought boys like slim girls better?"

I can't help but to laugh, "I prefer you become fat and healthy rather than slim and sickly." I reply, "That's why, just eat."

She pouts, but eventually takes the lunch box again and opens it.

"You do realise that you're getting better by eating more right?"

She looks away again, "I still don't like to eat though." She continues.

She's as stubborn as ever.

I turn behind her and wrap my hands around her, "You do know that I dislike disobedient girl, don't you?" I say as I position my hands on her waist, "Or, do you want to be forced like that time?"

Quite surprisingly, she doesn't answer. I can see her face turns beet red and she looks down. She's still so easy to be teased.

**Gwen**

Allen's as pushy as ever.

He always forces me to eat even though I don't want to. Well, I do realise that he's doing it for my sake and I'm getting better because of it. I don't feel as weak as before and I don't need to rest in the infirmary as often as before. However, it doesn't change the fact that I don't like to eat.

Lately, he's been teasing me about it too, about forcing me to eat by... kissing me.

Well, we're a couple right? It's not like I don't want to be kissed by him, but... I don't want my first kiss (As a proper couple) to be forced...

He's quite insensitive about it apparently.

Sigh.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the class time. I quickly pack my bag and go to the Art's room for my extracurricular activity. At around four in the evening, the club activity ends. I have made a promise with Allen to go back home with him today since the Karate Club doesn't have anything on today, so I stay in the Art's room.

He said he has council meeting today and I should just wait here until he picks me up. I take one of the blank canvases, planning to draw something when I realise that I don't bring my colour pencil.

Maybe, I should just go to the neighbourhood art's supplier since I'm actually planning to buy a new one this weekend. Allen won't be here this early anyway, council meeting tends to drag on and on until quite late.

I bring my bag out of school, towards the art's shop in the neighbourhood. That's when I see a familiar figure, still with her red lipstick in front of the shop.

She seems to recognise me when she looks at me and she greets me with a smile, "Gwen Kreiss? It's been a long time since I last saw you!"

She's... Allen's stepmother.

I nod, trying to be polite.

"Well, I'm sorry for that time darling, I was drunk. So, are you still going out with my son?" she asks.

I don't know, but she feels so different from that time. So, she was drunk? So, she doesn't mean it? After all she did to Allen...

"Umm... Yeah." I reply, feeling a bit uncomfortable around her.

"Really, forgive me for what happened last time, okay? I don't mean it." She says, her face showing regrets.

Maybe she's not as bad as I thought, but...

It doesn't change the fact that she had hurt Allen.

"Oh, how about this, have dinner at our place tonight. Allen will be there too, his father won't but still, come on. I'll lead you to my house."

Having dinner with Allen's family? I don't really like being asked for lunch or dinner because I will end up not touching any food and they'll say that I'm rude, but aside from that...

"Umm... I have promised Allen to go home with him today and he's still at school."

She looks a bit confused before she eventually says, "I just saw him home before I came here. He said that he had asked for permission from the teacher to go home early because he's not feeling well. Maybe, he just forgets to tell you."

Huh, he's not feeling well? I don't know that, he seems to be okay during break today and he never breaks any promise that we have made.

Maybe he forgets to tell me... I guess, I should see his condition for now...

In the end, I follow Allen's mother to their house. I am still a bit uncomfortable around her, but I decided to put up with it. Now, I just want to see how Allen does.

As we reach the house, she leads me to the dining room, "I'll call Allen and prepare the food, you just wait here for a while, okay?" she says, smiling.

I only nod to response.

It's about five minutes before she returns to the dining room.

"Sorry, that boy is sleeping now; I don't have the heart to wake him up."

"Okay." I say, a bit disappointed. At least, I know, he's alright.

She proceeds to ask me about my school life (and of course Allen's) and I tell her everything that I can (excluding the fact that Allen used to do improper things at school).

It doesn't take a long time before there's an alarm sound beeping from the direction of the kitchen.

She stands up quickly and goes away, only to return with a small pot on her hands. I can see steams above it and she puts it in the middle of the table.

Out of curiosity, I take a look at the content and much to my surprise; I can only see water bubbling inside the small pot.

That's weird.

Suddenly, I feel my chair being yanked and I fell to the floor along with the chair, creating a loud sound.

I look up and the dark haired woman is standing in front of me, her eyes glaring at me with hatred.

"Tch, just in time I lost my patience." She retorts.

Why? She seems so different just a minute ago...

"You must be wondering why I am doing this, right?" She continues, her voice is calm, "So slow, aren't you? And you easily believe in all my lies. You know? You're not suited to be that boy's girlfriend and I hate you, that's all."

She's been lying all this time?

Shoot, I should have realised it sooner.

She grabs the collar of my uniform and throws me to the wall, "You know, I've been wondering." She says as she releases me, prompting me to fall to my knee.

She walks back to the table and take the small pot there, before returning to my side "I wonder if that boy will still wants you if you _apply _this on your face."

I can feel my heart skipping a beat.

**Allen**

"Hey, Rosencrantz!"

I snap back to the reality.

"Are you alright? You don't seem to be well."

"I'm fine." I briefly answer.

To tell the truth, I feel a bit dizzy. I guess, reading all those council application forms really take a lot out of me, but I can't be spacing out like this. Well, I should finish the meeting soon; Gwen is waiting for me in the Art's room. I don't want to make her wait too long.

I gather my energy back and stand up, "Let's begin the second part of the meeting."

* * *

Now, this is tension! What will happen next! Stay tune and find out!

R&R


	17. Parents

**Allen**

The clock strikes seven. At last, the meeting ends. It takes longer than I thought; Gwen must be waiting for long already.

I quickly pack my bag and go to the direction of the Art's room. However, when I reach there, I can find no one.

That's weird; usually I will find her here, patiently waiting for me while painting. I reach for my phone and dial for Gwen's number, but no one is answering.

I feel uneasy. She usually picks up her call pretty fast.

Something seems to be wrong.

I try to call her again, finally, after the third ring, she answers the phone.

"Gwen, where are you right now?"

_"Allen?"_

Wait, that's not Gwen's voice.

"Who are you?"

_"It's me, Yuri."_

"Yuri? Why do you have Gwen's phone with you?"

_"Allen, listen."_

I can feel the tension rising. She seems to be very serious. Well, she always has this serious tone on her voice, but this time it's quite different.

_"Gwen is in the hospital now. Your stepmother poured boiling water on her."_

My heart skips a beat.

Dang it!

A few hours ago

**Gwen**

She's standing in front of me, a pot full of boiling water in her hands. This doesn't seem to be good.

I know screaming won't bring me any result since no one else is in this house and I doubt people from outside can even hear my voice from inside. I look around; trying to figure out something I can do to defend myself, only to find the chair I was sitting at before.

She threw it before, so it's lying on the ground now. From my place, I should be able to reach it. With everything that I have left, I reach for the legs and throw it at her.

She simply moves back a bit and spats, "What's that? Are you joking?"

Shoot.

If only I was as strong as Reine.

If only I listen to Allen more.

Yeah, I should have realised it.

The weak don't survive.

"Now, it's your turn, bitch!" she shouts as she swings both of her arms towards me.

I instinctively cover my head with both of my hands and the hot water reaches my arms, giving me the excruciating pain.

I shriek because of the indescribable pain. Tears run through my face and my hands feel like burning, I can't even feel my fingers anymore. I can't move them as if, ironically, they are frozen.

She laughs.

"Oh, looks like I miss your face. I guess, you want some more, then."

I can't get the pain out of my mind and when I realise it, she's back with a shiny sharp object.

Shoot, what is she planning to do?

I close my eyes and scream. I don't want to know what's happening anymore. Oh God, please, help me.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the door breaks open.

"Stop! What you are doing there?!"

I don't dare to look up, but I hear the sound of fight and quarrel on the room. They soon stop and I can feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Gwen, are you alright?"

I open my eyes slowly and I see the familiar short haired president of the Art's Club, Yuri.

"Yuri, how's Gwen?"

Oh, that's Rod, Reine's captain. Well, I know that the two of them are Allen's childhood friends.

Thank God. At least I know they won't hurt me.

"We still need to call an ambulance."

"Right."

I don't remember anything that happens after that.

**Allen**

"Rod, Yuri, how's Gwen?!" I quickly ask as soon as I reach the hospital.

"Calm down, buddy, the doctor is still treating her, but overall, it's nothing life-threatening." Rod says as he pats my shoulder.

Damn it.

"Anyway, your stepmother has been brought to the mental asylum." He continues, smirking in satisfaction. "When she ran out of the house, I told the paramedics she was a bit… unstable. So, yeah…."

"Nice one," I tell him.

It's what she deserves for doing those things to Gwen. It's what she deserves for doing those things to me in the past.

However, my heartbeat can't go slower. Not until I see Gwen with my own eyes.

The three of us wait in the waiting room and soon enough, Reine comes with their parents. Apparently the twin sisters inherit their mother's looks although they don't exactly inherit the same sweet temper as well.

Just as the three of them approach us, the doctor comes out from the room. "Doctor!"

"How is she?" her mother asks.

"She is going to be all right. However, the burn on her hand is pretty severe."

I could swear Mrs Kreiss almost cries when she heard it.

**Gwen**

They bandage both of my lower arms up to my elbow. Although I can still see my fingers, I can't move them without feeling an excruciating pain.

Can I still hold a brush?

I doubt it.

The door to my room is opened and I see my parents, Reine, as well as Allen.

"Gwen!" Reine calls.

Allen stands next to Reine, his eyes are fixed on the bandages wrapping my arms. "Rod told me what happened," he says. "But, how…"

"She told me you were already back, and that you were feeling unwell." I recount. "She invited me for dinner. But what's on the menu was…"

I begin to sob and Allen wraps his arms around me. Although I find some kind of solace in his warmth, that only makes my tears to burst out.

After some moments, when I have calmed down a little bit, we pull apart. Allen turns back, facing my parents and Reine, and to my surprise, he suddenly bows to them. "I am really sorry for what happened."

"So, it's really your mother who caused this… incident?" Dad inquires.

"Yes,"

"And why is that so?"

"I… I don't know."

Allen still bows at them. I wonder what he is waiting for before he stands up straight again.

"Don't you think, then… it's a bit dangerous if you continue dating my daughter?" Dad asked. "I think you should give a thought about my words."

Is he telling us… to break up?

* * *

Please rate and review! Thanks for reading! ^^


	18. Missing

Hi guys! Long time no see! I'm very sorry that the update took so long, but things happened... So yeah...

Since Colours of our Hairs has ended, I shall end this series soon too. It will end in about two or three more chapters and I'll try to do it as soon as possible.

Enough said I think, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews as well! Read the new story by me and imaginebelieve : Dragon Tears

* * *

**Allen**

Her cries crushed my heart.

Damn it.

Why can't I protect her from that bitch?! I'm such a useless person.

After a few moments, I let her go and face her family. The least I can do is to apologize to them. I bend my body forward and bow my head deeply. "I am really sorry for what happened."

"So, it's really your mother who caused this… incident?"

"Yes,"

"And why is that so?"

"I… I don't know."

"Don't you think, then… it's a bit dangerous if you continue dating my daughter?"

That strikes something in my heart. He continued, "I think you should give a thought about my words."

"Dad!" Reine exclaims, but soon she was calmed down by her mother.

"There's no guarantee that you will not do the same thing as your mother did."

"I..."

He doesn't know that bitch wasn't my real mother, but I can't tell him that now… he doesn't give me the look that would assure me he would believe my words.

Trying to gather what I have left, I say a quick goodbye and leave.

**Reine**

Dad is crazy.

Gwen just got into the hospital and he was asking for her to break up right after that?

He should stop treating us like a little girls and think about our feelings once in a while.

"Dad!"

Much to my surprise, Mom holds my hand and pulls me back.

"You should let your Dad talks first." She said.

"But..."

She kisses me on my cheek, which means 'shut up'. If Dad has gotten Mom on his side, this is going to be troublesome.

I calm myself and I feel my stomach churning.

Okay, I know Allen is not as perfect as he portrayed himself to be. But, come on, no one is perfect.

I don't think it will go smoothly, considering that this is Dad we're talking about.

When Allen bows slightly to the three of us and leaves, I feel something real bad is coming.

**Neil**

"You should watch out for the father," Allen warns me.

It's met with a general nod from the others.

"Their dad is really… something." Rod says; a look of hesitation on his face. I can tell that he's carefully choosing his words.

Rod, Yuri, and Allen has just arrived at my place. Yuri told me about the whole incident, about Gwen in the hospital and the most important thing, about Mr. Kreiss who asked Allen to break her up in front of everyone.

"Hey, hey, don't be so depressed! I think her dad was only lashing out just now." Rod continues, trying to cheer Allen up.

Well, Allen is unbelievably quiet today, but I guess that's not surprising after all that happened.

He sighs, "What her father said is true though. After all this time, I only create nothing but troubles for Gwen. Maybe I really should..."

He stops awhile and continues with a softer voice, "Break up with her..."

He reminds me of my old self.

"You're a coward."

Allen hits the table, creating a loud banging sound, "What the hell are you saying?!"

"I'm trying my best not to hurt her anymore! If I keep on pushing _my_ desire, _she_ will be the one getting hurt in the end!"

"That's the exact reason why you _are_ a coward." I continue.

He grabs me on the collar and presses me against the wall, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"This is my place," I warn him. "and I'm still Neil Forrester, you know."

His knuckles turn white from trying to hold onto me as firmly as he can, as his face turns red out of fury.

"Whoa, whoa, chill guys."

Rod tries to release me from his grab, but he won't let go at all.

"I don't know about you, but I'd admit sometimes I don't want to risk hurting Reine because I know _I_ will be hurt seeing her hurt." I confess. "Now, I will ask you: who you want to protect the most? Who do you love the most? Is it Gwen? Or… is it you?"

His eyes widened and it doesn't take a long time before he releases me.

**Allen**

He's right. I was trying to avoid the pain myself.

Why am I so pathetic?

"Sorry."

Now, if I have to make a decision. I will make a decision that I won't regret.

I have nothing to lose.

Quickly, I gather my energy back and run to the hospital once more.

**Gwen**

Allen left.

Did that mean that he is going to break up with me?

Now that I know I can't hold a paintbrush properly anymore, am I not going to be able to hold on to Allen as well?

Am I going to... lose everything?

**Reine**

Damn it, I can't let things as they are now. Dad and Mom walk outside the room, and I hurriedly follow them.

"Dad!" I call once we are some distance away from Gwen's room. He turns around. "Isn't too rushed if you place the blame on Allen?"

"The apple doesn't far fall from the tree," Dad says.

"But we're talking about an apple with an orange tree." I tell him. "She's his stepmother."

Dad is obviously surprised at this finding. He clears his throat. "It doesn't change the fact that he was raised by that woman, no?"

Okay, this is getting annoying; Dad is just so stubborn sometimes. "It still doesn't mean that he will have the attitude of his stepmother, no?"

"Just shut up, Reine. Parents know the best."

"But—"

Mom appears behind me and kisses my cheek just before I raise my voice. Oh, well…

"Jack, why don't we give a chance to Allen? We know he doesn't mean to hurt our daughter."

"I won't give him another chance to hurt Gwen."

"You will hurt Gwen if you deny him that another chance." Mom said in a soothing voice, smiling gently.

Go, Mom! Thank God she is still as sensible as I know.

Dad hesitates. I know it; Mom always has that power over Dad.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of rushed footsteps. Well, it's not like it's unusual, considering this is a hospital. People are rushing since they're dealing with lives.

However, none of us expect what's coming next.

"Do you see Gwen anywhere?" Allen, appearing from the direction of Gwen's room, asks.

"Isn't she inside?" I ask back.

Allen's face turns pale. "No."

Shit.

* * *

Sorry, but yeah, it's a cliffhanger.

Wait for the next chapter and R&R!


	19. Love

Okay, next chapter. As usual, thanks for all the reivews, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

**Allen**

I quickly make my way to Gwen's room in the hospital. As I reach the room, much to my surprise, the door is slightly opened.

I knock on the door, but there's no response.

I end up peeking through the gap between the door and the wall to see who is inside, but there's no one inside.

I open the door slowly. Gwen is not in her bed and the bathroom door opened widely as well. She must have gone with her family somewhere.

I should take this opportunity and face his father. Without further ado, I go out again and look for them.

Searching for them is quite easy, there are Reine and her mother whose hairs are sticking out in the crowd like sakura petals on the bare ground. As I thought, it won't take a long time to find them, I can see their hairs from afar, they are talking in the middle of the lift lobby.

Something's weird.

Gwen is not there.

She is not with her family.

Then where is she?

Damn it.

My heartbeat is getting faster. I should have realised this sooner. I rush to Reine, ignoring her parents for a moment.

"Do you see Gwen anywhere?"

"Isn't she inside?" she asks back.

Damn it.

"No." I briefly answer.

It doesn't take long before she lunged herself and run to the direction of Gwen's room. I follow her, looking for her trace along the way.

She's still not there.

"Gwen?!" she called.

There's no response.

"I'll search in the cafeteria, you search along the hallway!" she shouts and run. She doesn't need to tell me so, I've been planning to search for Gwen in every corner of this hospital.

I must find her.

Fear seeps in my heart. Why did she suddenly disappear? What if...

I don't have time to think.

I must find her.

Minutes passed, I have looked around every place I can, but there's no trace of Gwen at all. Where did she go to?

I find Reine in front of her room again. She shakes her head, her face is pale and beads of sweats are all over it.

"Shit!" she curses herself.

I hit the wall beside the room. I'm sick of being useless and helpless. Now I can't even find Gwen. Damn it.

"Hey! Don't be noisy! This is a hospital!" a nurse yells.

"Sorry." I reply unwillingly.

"Why are there so many problems today? First the door to the roof was left open and now a trouble maker in the hallway. Huh, people these days." She mumbles and walks away grumpily.

The door to the roof?

Is there an accessible roof in this hospital?

"Did you hear that, Allen? Have you checked the roof?" Reine asks, her face filled with a glimpse of hope.

I shake my head.

Both of us immediately go towards the direction of the rooftop and open the door.

The strong wind brushes through my hair, but my thought is full of finding Gwen. I look around. She's nowhere to be found.

"Gwen?!" Reine called again.

There's no response.

Suddenly, I hear a faint sound behind the staircase.

Gwen? I quickly step towards the direction of the sound where I find her embracing her folded knees.

"Gwen? What happened? Are you alright?" I ask her.

She remains there, her face buried deeply between her arms. I can only hear a faint sobbing under her muffled voice.

Soon, I see Reine appears at the other side of the staircase but she left soon after.

I crouch down and stroke her hair gently.

"I'm so useless." She begins to say in a soft voice.

"Huh?"

How can she suddenly say that? The one who is being useless is me. I let her being attacked by that bitch. I let her... become so sad...

"With this arm, I can't even hold a paintbrush properly." she continues and starts to raise her voice, "I can't even... I can't even get rid of myself! I'm so powerless!"

I can feel the chill through my spine and I can even feel my hands shaking.

But I have made my decision...

**Gwen**

I tried to climb the fence on the roof garden, but I can't.

My hands hurt.

I'm so powerless.

I can do nothing but cry and be a burden to everyone else.

Suddenly, I feel something warm around my shoulder. I look up and find Allen.

"Why? I can't even hold you back..."

"There's no need to hold me back." He replies, "I'll hold you tightly, as tight as I can, so that you will never slip through my fingers again."

Does he... really mean it?

**Allen**

She's weak, but I can feel that she's trying her best... to return the favour.

I guess, I have really fallen so deep for her.

Suddenly, I can feel her hands fall on my back and her remaining power left her body.

"Gwen?!"

She fainted.

Oh well, this is the Gwen I know after all.

I can't help but smile.

**Reine**

"So, that's what he said." I explain to Dad and Mom.

"Love? You are too young to talk about love!"

I cross my arms, "You ever said we were too young to talk about love when we told you we love you when we were like... 5 years old?"

Dad jerks back, "That's different!"

"My point is, there's never 'too young' in talking about love! It's just as we get older, we get to learn the different kinds of love." I reply, "I don't know whether Allen and Gwen will end up like you and Mom, but if I were you I would take that leap of faith to trust in them. Who knows what the future holds? Let them pave their ways to the future, together or not."

Mom laughs, "I think you're getting wiser."

Suddenly, I feel embarrassed, "I... is that so?"

"They said experiencing it first hand will give you profound knowledge of it." Mom says with the kind of smile that tells me she has revealed everything.

Mom then turns to Dad and put her hand onto his shoulder, "I agree with Reine, as you know."

"... Fine."

* * *

Next chapter will be the last chapter! Not including sequel though.

R&R, thanks for reading!


	20. Colours of Our Heart

Yeay! At last I manage to finish this! iMy mom helps me on some part since I'm very hopeless in romantic scene, hahaha

Disclaimer I do not own Harvest Moon, OC is mine.

Enjoy the last chapter of the story!

* * *

**Gwen**

Two days ago, after one month being hospitalised, at last I was allowed to go back home. My hands are not fully healed, to be exact, they will never be fully healed. The hot water has burned the nervous system on my hands, especially my palms and fingers. It doesn't hurt as badly anymore, but it is still very hard to hold things, especially heavy objects like and small objects like pencil... and paint brush...

Now I'm sure that I won't be able to draw anymore.

I've tried.

During the one month of constant monitoring, Reine had brought along with her drawing equipments to my room. On the first week, I can't even hold the pencil. On the second week, I manage to hold it, but not making a stroke with it. On the third and the fourth week, I only manage to make a sloppy stroke with my staggering hand.

It's enough.

I know I can't.

It's very depressing fact to me. Painting and drawing has been my passion since I don't remember when. I love painting. I just simply love it.

I think... the things that keep me away from breaking down are Reine and Allen.

Well, Reine was with me most of the time in the hospital even though I know that she has a lot of other things that she may want to do. Things like going out with her boyfriend and doing extra practice for her Karate Club. Nevertheless, she chose to stay by my side during those times. I'm really grateful to have her as my twin sister. Especially during times when I cried because of my inability to draw, she always said this to me, "Keep fighting!"

And Allen...

His presence simply calms my soul. When Dad asked him to break up with me and he left, saying nothing, I had thought that he didn't really love me and want me as his girlfriend. I was very depressed that time that I almost end my own life.

I guess, that's what you do when you feel that you have lost everything.

After that incident, Dad never asked me to break up with him anymore. I don't know exactly why, but I guess that's a good thing. I don't dare to bring up the subject around Dad anymore.

"We've arrived."

"Thanks Dad. See you later." I say as I get down from the car and approaches Dad from the front window. He kisses my forehead and wave. He does the same to Reine before he continues to drive to his workplace.

Since I was discharged, Dad has been driving me and Reine to school, saying that weird things may happen on the way to school.

He also contacted the school, asking for permission for me to take notes in the class using laptop since I can't write.

I still spend most of my times in the infirmary though.

After school, Allen will always look for me. He told me that Dad wants him to escort me back home everyday. It's quite absurd, considering that he is a third year now and he should be busy with his exam preparation right now. Yet, I know that I need his help. I can't bring my own bag (especially my laptop) with my hands' condition.

As usual, today, he finds me in the infirmary. Both of us then make our way back to my home.

"Gwen, there's something I need to tell you." He says suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to apply to Higashiyama University."

Higashiyama University? Isn't that a university well known for its medical school? But the most important thing is...

"So you won't stay in this town anymore?"

He keeps quite for awhile, "I have been thinking of leaving that house since long time ago and I find this as a perfect opportunity," he continues, "Don't worry, we can still contact each other via mail or phone calls."

I nod slowly.

I can't help but being worried. How am I supposed to survive without him in my third year? I don't want him to go, but I know that I can't ask for such things.

Especially when I realised that he has been trying his best to get into that prestigious university. I notice the eye bag under his eyes gets worsen each day. He must be studying very hard... to achieve his goal.

I don't want to be a burden to him anymore.

We remain silent until we reach my home and we say goodbye to each other.

**Allen**

I know that Gwen will not want to hear that news, but I know I have to tell her sooner or later.

It won't be easy for us to meet if I really study in Higashiyama University and I know it, that place is considerably far from here.

However, I have made my decision.

I won't turn back.

University life is one of the most important parts in your life, since our job will most likely be determined by the university. That's why I want to get into a good university. That way, I will have more chance to get a good job and be successful in life.

Yet, it has been occurring to me.

When I told her the news, she seemed to be very sad.

What if Gwen asked me not to go? What if she asked me to stay with her?

To tell the truth, until now, I still don't know how I should response.

**Gwen**

The next day, Allen picked me up from my classroom. He seems to be very tired. I wonder if he stayed up until late yesterday, the exams for the third year are coming soon.

Suddenly, his mobile phone rings.

"Excuse me for a minute." He says, before he picks up his phone. It doesn't take long before he put his phone back to his pocket.

"Sorry Gwen, I need to go the gymnasium for awhile, someone had forgotten to check the equipments and now the student council asked if I can lend a hand."

He walks away and I grab his shirt, just to let it go again since I can't grab it properly.

He seems to have realised it and turned to my direction.

"What is it, Gwen?"

"Can I... go with you?"

Somehow, I want to spend longer time with him knowing that I may not be able to see him as much next year onwards.

I look down and I feel his hand stroking my hair gently.

"Of course," he says, smiling.

As we reach the gymnasium, he starts to count the equipments, looking for any missing and broken equipments in the process. I ask him if I can be of any help, maybe counting, to help him in case he miscounted anything. He says that he doesn't need me to help because he won't make any mistake, but I'm bored so I do it anyway.

A few minutes passed, most of the equipments are already counted so it will not take long before he will finish his job.

"That's weird, we're missing a medicine ball." Allen suddenly mumbles.

A medicine ball? I think I saw one just now. I check the place and find the mentioned ball, just behind the jumping box over there (I don't know what's the official name of the box, but I know it is used for jumping during Physical Education/PE lesson).

Just when I want to tell Allen, my shirt is stuck on one of the ball cage.

I wince and Allen immediately comes over to my side.

"Gwen, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but..." I move my right hand, showing him the sleeve that is stuck to the cage.

"That's something, how can your sleeve stuck here?" he asks as he tries to fix the problem.

"I don't know."

He tries tugging my sleeve. It doesn't work.

"This is really something," he stays, tugging the sleeve with extra force, "I may need to... Whoa!"

My sleeve is freed, but the impact thrown me to the ground. I should have paid more attention before, my head hurts.

When I realise, Allen is already on top of me. He strokes his head, and when he sees me, he stops altogether.

My heart skips a beat, realising the position we are in right now.

This place has minimum lighting.

School hour ends so there will be no one coming to this gymnasium since this one is only used for PE lesson.

"Gwen..."

I close my eyes.

A few seconds passed, nothing happens.

Suddenly, I feel him pulling my hand, prompting me to sit up.

He doesn't say anything.

Does this mean that he doesn't love me?

Why?

He wants to make love with other girls but not with me. I can feel my eyes getting teary.

"I want to do it with you," he suddenly says.

Huh? I look at him, his eyes now are looking straight back to mine. Blood rushed to my cheek.

"But not now," he continues, "With the other girls, I don't care of what might happen after that, because I don't care about what they might think of me if I just dump them after that. But you are different, Gwen."

Allen takes my hand so carefully. "I want to be someone whom you can depend on, to be someone whom you can proudly say as the father of your child." He smiles, "but now it's not the time yet."

He plants his lips on my forehead. "I love you, Gwen Kreiss."

So… he does it for me?

As I look back, this is not the only one: carrying me to the clinic, bringing me those lunches I throw away once he looks away, and now… he wants to be someone I can be proud of.

He does it for me.

But what do I do? I just make things even more difficult for him by thinking only about myself.

I'm so… selfish.

When I realise it, tears are flowing down my cheek.

**Allen**

She is crying.

Why? Does she really want to do it with me that badly?

Please stop it. I don't know how long I will be able to suppress my own desire. I don't want to have any regret.

I hold her close to me and I can hear her faint whisper.

"Sorry... I'm sorry..."

Sorry? What is she apologising for?

"Now... now... I guess... I should be sorry too."

She shakes her head, "All I ever do... is nothing but causing problems for you... I'm sorry..."

So now she is worried about that? Girls always worry about the petty little things.

"I never see you as a problem."

Her sobbing ceases and I can feel her breathing starting to return to its regular interval.

That's when I realised one thing. Apparently, she fainted again.

She never changes. She never fails to make me smile.

* * *

As usual, I look for Gwen in the classroom. When I arrive, she's already prepared to go back. I'm about to take her laptop when she stops me from doing so.

"I will bring it myself from today on." she says, carefully picking it up and hold it in front of her chest using her arms, "I can bring it myself."

She smiles.

"Oh, so you are trying to reduce my burden?" I smirk, "You need to try harder."

Unexpectedly, she quickly response, "I will."

That's quite surprising, considering that this is Gwen I am facing. Oh well, that's how my girlfriend is supposed to be, cute and obedient.

"And I heard that someone had to carry you to the infirmary because you fainted in class." I continue to tease her.

"That's… " she pouts, "At least I try…"

I can't hold my laughter anymore. I pat her head and take her laptop by (very little) force.

"It's hundred years too fast for you to take everything to yourself."

She tries to take it back, but with her level of strength, it is really an impossible feat.

Eventually she surrenders and things go on just like any other day with the addition of Gwen trying to be strong and independent on her own. It's very amusing to see her trying her best each day and it does serve as a source of motivation for me to do my best as well.

* * *

Graduation day comes faster than I thought. When I realise it, today is already the day. From today on, I will leave this school. From today on, there's no more lunch with Gwen in front of the library, there's no more going to the infirmary (I doubt I will ever go there myself), and there's no more going back from school together.

The ceremony ends. I see people are crying, especially girls. I even find Gwen's sister, Reine, among the crowds, crying and Neil awkwardly trying to soothe her.

I wonder where Gwen is. Considering her condition, she won't be here or if she is here, she would have fainted already.

I'm about to go when I hear someone calling for me.

"Allen."

I turn around and see Yuri.

"Oh hi, congrats," I say, a bit disappointed.

She smiles, "Congrats to you too."

"I know it's not me who you want to see right now. She's waiting for you in the Art's room."

She does?

Without further ado, I make my way to the Art's room. Seeing this scene gives me a sense of Deja vu. She sit on one of the chairs and in front of her is a canvas, covered with white coloured cloth.

"Allen, congratulations for your graduation." she says.

"Thanks."

"I have something for you." She stands up and pull the cover on the canvas, revealing a painting, a painting of me in different shades of red, blue, green, and yellow. Unlike the smile I plastered on my face as my defense, the smile in this painting is much more vulnerable, yet I can feel that it's me.

"I'm still practicing to paint with my fingers," she admits shyly, "I know it isn't as good as the previous one, but…"

She painted this with her fingers? I touch the surface of the canvas carefully, and I can feel everything that she has poured into this painting.

"This is wonderful," I tell her honestly.

She blushes. "Really?"

"Yes," I admit. "I look… honest."

She grins, "I think so too."

"But there's something missing here?" I say, pointing at an empty space on the canvas.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You." I reply. "Without you, this vibrancy would have no meaning. You are the one who bring colours into my life."

She smiles.

"I can paint another one, but you would have to wait."

"I don't want to wait," I tell her, cupping her small face in my hand and tilting it slightly. "How about I help you to paint it?"

"Can you?" she asks, "You don't even know what dry brush painting is."

"I can paint a picture of our lives together." I lean in, "I'll paint it with the colours of our heart."

I touch her lips gently with mine, letting the warmth of her lips finding its way into my veins, and I know that everything that I've said is true.

When our lips part and I open my eyes again, I see her smiling face again. She always looks lovely when she does. "I'll be waiting, then," she says. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Yes," I promise her, "I'll be back."

* * *

So... This is the last chapter and I dont think I will make a sequel like imaginebelieve. Yeah, sorry, I'm just not suited for this kind of romantic story. I have planned to write mystery genre next time, still in Harvest Moon fandom, I hope I will have time to write one. My priority is still writing Dragon's Tears with imaginebelieve after all and I still have a lot of school works.

Okay, I hope you enjoy the story till the end, thanks for all the support and review all these times! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
